The Most Unexpected Courting
by Nokkonen
Summary: As one of the oldest dragons in his clan, Ratchet has seen almost everything but when he's rescued from an unwanted claiming by a pair of clan-less dragons, he's faced with a whole new problem. AU. Dragonformers. RatchetxTwins & minor pairings
1. The First Meeting

**Title:** The Most Unexpected Courting aka I-hate-coming-up-with-titles-might-change-it  
**Fandom:** AU Dragonformers with mainly G1 colorations but with a twist of Bayverse  
**Pairing/Characters**: RatchetxTwins as the main pairing, loads of other G1 characters and some minor pairings  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 7546, all in all over 30 000  
**Summary/Warnings: **As one of the oldest dragons in his clan, Ratchet has seen almost everything but when he's rescued from an unwanted claiming by a pair of clan-less dragons, he's faced with a whole new problem. Violence, cussing  
**Disclaimer:**Transformers belong to Hasbro/Takara, the idea of dragonformers belong to various other people, the first ones appearing at least in 2007. I can only claim this plot as mine.  
**AN: **I know the idea of Dragonformers has been floating around the TF-fandom for the past 5-6 months but I just couldn't help myself - my muse's one stubborn bastard. Anyway, like I stated in the disclaimer, the oldest fanfictions with Dragonformers I personally found can be found here in under the username **Okami-chan**, posted between 2007-2008. From LJ there are writers and artists such as **zjargon**, **renegadewriter8**, **chimeradark**, **xobit_prime**, who can also be found as **Xobit** from DA along these artists & writers: **Jazz-the-tiger**, **AutobotV** and **Murr-miay**. New authors & artists has come since I wrote this fic but these were the ones who had the main influence on my muse.

Big thank-you goes to **fuzipenguin **for being my beta.

- Nokkonen

Units of time used in the story:  
nanoklik: (TF: Animated)= ~1 second  
breem = 8.3 minutes  
groon = ~1 hour  
joor = 6 hours  
solar cycle = day  
dark cycle = night  
lunar cycle = little more than a month  
stellar cycle = year  
vorn = 83 years

"Normal talk"  
_Thinking_  
_::Bonds::_  
_  
_

* * *

Ratchet lay among the ancient crystals that towered over him and easily hid his red and white chassis from the technodeers grazing just outside the edge of the forest. Lured from the humming safety of the by the gleaming tingrass, the herd of mechanimals was blissfully unaware of the large beast resting so close to them. Ratchet's optics followed the herd's movements in silence, the spiked end of his tail moving lazily back and fro as the old dragon waited for the hunters above to make their move.

Craning his long neck, Ratchet caught the sight of four dragons. They flew in lazy circles over the forest, so high that Ratchet could only distinctively make out who was who by an occasional flash of scale plating in the sunlight. Satisfied with how Jazz handled the younglings, the elder dragon continued to keep an optic on the horizon for any enemies.

Their clan, Autobots of Iacon Mountains, had been fighting against the rivaling Decepticons that nested on far side of the silvery plains of tingrass, deep in the gorges of Kaon for a long time. As both the healer and one of the clan elders Ratchet had had his fair share of battles throughout the long vorns of his life, but there had been a fragile peace between the two feuding dragon clans last two nesting seasons or twenty stellar cycles.

_Hopefully it will last longer than just that_, Ratchet huffed, a small flame flickering to life between the sharp teeth and he carefully spread his great wings to ease the stiffness in the joints. There had been a growing dull ache in his chassis for the past lunar cycle, and Ratchet really hoped for it wasn't what he thought it to be.

While he having one of the largest frames in their clan, Ratchet wasn't the most colorful one; the sharply clawed front paws were deep red whereas the coloration was reversed on the hindquarters, the crimson color dominating the hips before turning white in the strong thighs. The outside of the large wings were also deep red while the under membrane as pearly white as the rest of the old dragon. Two different shades of grey were the last color; the silvery hue of the underbelly plating and the darker shade that colored the long, sharp horns decorating the massive helm as well as the dorsal spikes running along Ratchet's back as well as the two dangerous barbs at end of the long tail.

A loud roar heralded the attack, and Ratchet witnessed from his hiding place how panic filled the simple-minded mechanimals as three dragons swooped down from the skies, claws glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

Red and grey Cliffjumper chased his prey on his own while Bumblebee worked together with the largest of the young hunters, Bluestreak. Jazz followed the three Autobots moments later, bringing down a large technobuck with ease and the lithe silver predator sunk his claws into his prey and rose in the air to fly back to the mountains rising far behind the forest, leaving the rest of the 'youngling-sitting' to Ratchet.

Standing gracefully, Ratchet wandered out of the humming crystal forest to observe the rest of the hunt closer. He might even make a kill of his own, should one of the frightened technodeers make a wrong turn.

Cliffjumper tumbled down in a heap of limbs and wings and hooves as he overpowered a young technodeer, finishing it with a crunch of strong jaws before flying after another. Bluestreak, the silvery winged but otherwise mostly dark grey and red colored dragon, herded a couple of animals towards the waiting Bumblebee, who quickly chose a prey and the larger youngling took down another.

Ratchet watched all this, satisfied with the hunt's success. They needed at least seven adult technodeers so that every member of the clan could have more than one bite, Not to mention with the nesting season drawing near some of them would need extra energy to mate and lay eggs. Primus_,_ did they need to new clutches; it had been too long since their clan had been graced something as precious as hatchlings.

Bluestreak raised his silvery and red horned helm from the dead animal's throat, the thrill of the hunt brightening his blue optics as they searched for next one. But instead of another mindlessly panicking technodeer, Bluestreak saw three distant forms on the other side of the plains, fast approaching the hunting party, quicker than normal dragons as the large wings beated the air. Their sleek but bigger frames gleamed in brilliant colors of red, blue and violet immediately identified them as –

"Windseekers! Decepticons!" Bumblebee shouted the warning, effectively gaining Ratchet's attention just in time to see the large fireballs flying through the air and straight at them, all three of them quickly dodging the attack.

Ratchet cursed loudly when saw one of the dragons go after Cliffjumper, who had ventured much further into the plains than the rest of the hunting party.

"Bumblebee! Bluestreak! Get out of here and alert Jazz!" Ratchet ordered even as he spat flames at Thundercraker as the blue Windseeker tried to take a bite at Ratchet's wings, singeing the bigger dragon's yellow chest plates.

"What about Cliffjumper?" Bluestreak cried in fright, wings flattened tightly against his sides, the five-spiked tail lashing nervously from side to side as Thundercracker turned towards him, "you can't fight them alone! Ratchet!"

Bluestreak was right but Ratchet wasn't going to risk at having any possible carriers or sires to be killed.. He, on the other claw…

"Do as I say youngling!" Ratchet roared, jumping to the air with a ferocious roar, the aggressiveness of his counter-attack throwing the Thundercracker and Skywarp off.

He managed to slash Thundercracker's shoulder with his claws and the Windseeker bellowed in pain, barreling straight into Skywarp in his haste to avoid another swipe. The purple and black dragon cursed loudly as they were sent spiraling towards the tingrass. Ratchet beat his wings as fast as he could to reach Cliffjumper, the little dragon snarling curses at the most dangerous of the Windseeker trine.

" – when I get my claws on you, you'll be gutted like a technorabbit, you hear me, you aft-sucking rustbat!"

A hiss of a laugh was Starscream's only answer as he approached the little Autobot, who nearly two thirds smaller than him. "Oh, I'd like to see that, little one," Starscream smirked, crimson optics glinting evilly.

Cliffjumper snarled, grouched over his kill like the protocols demanded him to do, trying his best to intimidate the larger, older dragon by hiking his wide open wings high over him and puffing out the red and grey scales. Starscream, easily bored by this modest show of dominance, raised his foreleg to swat away the youngling like a databug, when a snarling Ratchet violently rammed into Windseeker's side, biting and clawing the bright red and white scales. Starscream shrieked in rage and pain, helm snapping backwards to reach the healer's vulnerable wings but Ratchet quickly jumped off, landing protectively in front of the still growling Cliffjumper.

"You'll pay for that, Autobot!" Starscream hissed, flames curling around his teeth and the crimson optics glared at Ratchet murderously. Behind him Thundercracker and Skywarp had chosen to let the retreating Autobots go, since they were suddenly there, closing in on Ratchet and Cliffjumper.

"In your words, Screamer, I'd like to see that," Ratchet smirked before dropping his jaws open to form a great ball of fire.

* * *

A wide swath of the forest was crushed into tiny shards, the relaxing song of the crystals twisting and grating in the sensitive audios of the two beasts battling against one another. The broken crystals hissed and melted from the heat of the scorching fires, reflecting dully the razor sharp talons and flashing teeth.

Ratchet also used his impeccable memory and vast vocabulary to spit every single curse he had ever come across – even creating some of his own at the process – at the Windseeker, who, in spite of being evolved for mostly aerial fights, had demonstrated the inborn agility even on the ground. Skywarp also seemed to be quite unaffected by the healer's foul language; the violet and black dragon's optics danced with mirth and he cackled gleefully as he tried to land another slash on the red hips:

"Oooooh, got to remember that one, healer. I doubt even old Shockwave could keep his muzzle straight after hearing something _that_ rude about his creators."

Grunting, the smaller dragon glared heatedly. "Feel free to try if you survive, but don't come whining back, if he doesn't value the truth," Ratchet rumbled, assessing the situation with a heavy spark.

This was bad. He was alone, wounded and tired and the cursed glitchling was not. Ratchet watched with satisfaction the nasty wounds on the other dragon's sides and neck bleed energon all over the purple and black scales.

Jazz had heard the roars of the fight before Bumblebee and Bluestreak had reached him, Jazz's bond most likely alarming his mate and hence the rest of the clan about the attack. Thundercracker had howled in pain when the silvery Autobot had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, jaws sinking deep into one of the Windseeker's back legs, the large dragon falling on to the ground. Bumblebee, Bluestreak and Cliffjumper had attacked the surprised Skywarp, while Ratchet and Jazz had both charged at Starscream. The Decepticons had scattered after that and they had not wasted another nanoklik, rising on to their wings and flying away in a hurry.

But the Autobots had been roughly half-way to the mountain, when the Windseekers had attacked again. Skywarp had bodily brought both of him and Ratchet down out of the sky and straight into the crystal forest beneath them. The Windseeker had paid though, as the white Autobot had twisted their chassis' just in time to make Skywarp take most of the impact. Now, breems later Ratchet could still distantly hear the fight somewhere high above them and could only hope the young ones were alright.

Skywarp leapt without warning, using his larger mass to forced Ratchet violently on the ground, using his back paws to pin down the wings and placing one of the fore paws underneath the healer's jaw to prevent any escape or fire blown at his snout.

Smirking, the Decepticon leant closer to the healer's snarling faceplates. "You know, healer, I can _smell_ your heat coming," he pointed out, red optics flashing eerily, "and my trine has been seeking for fourth for this nesting season. You may be older than dirt but you are an _unmated_ carrier. Makes me wonder just why, eh, Autobot? Aren't the mechs in your clan strong enough to claim you? I bet mating with you would sire good clutches. And it would be _fun_, too."

Ratchet's optics widened noticeably when he heard what the other claimed, frame freezing as terror started to seep into his fuel lines as the Decepticon confirmed his earlier fears.

Hiding his panic behind a vicious sneer, Ratchet's optics narrowed into dangerous slits. "As if I'd let a technogoat fragging aft like you mount me! You're more glitched than I thought!"

"Now you're just being nice," Skywarp purred, long glossa coming to lick Ratchet's energon from the white fore helm in a mocking gesture of affection, "you do know the rules, _healer_, the winner of a domination fight gets all, and if you ask me, I've _won_."

Outraged by the audacity, Ratchet hastily used his tail, driving the spikes deep into the Windseeker's nearest flank. The pain that followed was so unexpected that the smaller dragon managed to throw the Skywarp off, quickly climbing on to his feet.

"Do not claim your victory just yet, _pup_; there's no way in Pit _this_ is a domination fight and will _ever_ be one," Ratchet hissed acidly, optics almost white from his rage and distaste.

The Autobot's utter disgust angered the Decepticon more than anything else had; Skywarp's lip plates curled into an angry grimace. The huge and magnificent purple-black wings spread wide enough to cover most of the dragon-made clearing, the edges of them smashing down even more of the crystal forest. Ratchet braced himself for another attack, claws digging into the ground and, never one to be completely passive, released a rumbling roar of his own.

It was that moment they both realized the deep sound had far more volume than it should.

Both of the dragons jerked their helms to look behind the Autobot healer, seeing _two_ new dragons standing there with their wings high and tails lashing. Two sets of fiery optics were set on them and –

No, Ratchet corrected himself just as the strangers leaped forward; jaws open and flames heating the air.

They were staring at the _Decepticon!_

Skywarp noticed this too, especially when one of the new dragons, the yellow one, clawed at Skywarp's already wounded neck while the red one attacked the Windseeker's wings. Bucking and turning sharply, Skywarp bellowed and spewed fire blindly but the unknown pair evaded all of his attacks without an effort. They were not bleeding from breems of battling or low on energy. Even though the dragons were maybe one third smaller than the Windseeker, they compensated it by attacking as a unit, one distracting Skywarp while the other landed a hit.

So Ratchet wasn't all that surprised when Skywarp made a desperate lunge upwards, wings beating frantically and escaping the formidable pair –

– and effectively leaving Ratchet all alone with his unexpected… _saviors_.

The white dragon tensed when the pair simultaneously turned to stare at Ratchet. He hissed nervously when the red and yellow dragons came closer, circling him just out of Ratchet's striking reach but close enough for his fire attacks.

"Who are you, and what are your intentions?" Ratchet demanded to know, spinning his helm around as he tried to follow the strangers' every movement, the healer's optic scanning them and finding the information not good if they decided to attack him, too.

They were young but mature mechs with vorns of fighting experience if the indication of how disgustingly easily they had dealt with the Windseeker could be trusted. They were less bulky than Ratchet, but just a bit larger enough to compensate in size what they lacked in mass. The red, black and yellow scales shone healthily in the crystal and sunlight and told a tale of being well energized as well as careful preening.

The bright blue optics inspected Ratchet; one pair filled with curiosity and the other with indifference.

Flaring the gray dorsal spikes when he was met with silence, Ratchet hiked his wings and puffed his scales as his irritation and uncertainty grew. "Answer me, you little glitches!" he snarled, teeth flashing.

The red dragon cocked his helm with an amused grin. "Aren't you one cranky old cyberlizard?" he mused casually, laughter clear in the deep voice even as he continued to circle the older dragon, "shouldn't you thank your rescuers?"

The mostly yellow dragon snorted haughtily, attracting Ratchet's attention and the healer's fiery glare. "I don't need some ancient mech's gratitude," he grumbled, his voice deeper than the red dragon's, "we didn't save your rusty aft just for the fun of it; we had unfinished business with the Windseekers. Otherwise we would have attacked you too."

Bristling, Ratchet's optics narrowed and his wings twitched violently against his sides even as he got ready to fight again. "Don't worry, _pup_, I feel no need to thank you two," he replied bitingly, "now, why don't you two fly back to Primus knows where you came from, so that we can leave all this behind."

"Aww, don't be like that." The whine came much closer than Ratchet had expected. Ratchet almost dislocated his neck snapping his helm around, finding himself faceplate to faceplate with the red dragon.

This close Ratchet saw the pale grey of the younger dragon's faceplates and underbelly plating while the top of his fore helm and the scales above his optic ridges were black. The black horns matched the dorsal spikes running along the red back. His legs, which Ratchet had noticed earlier, bore different colors in the front and at the back; the forelegs were black at paws before turning red while the hind legs also started as black from the paws but ended at the strong thighs that shone white before once more turning back into black, covering the younger dragon's hips and running along with the red scales on the tail for a short distance. Since red was the primary color on this dragon's chassis, the large and strong wings matched perfectly it being completely red from the outer side and pale pinkish from the underside.

Startled from having the other sneak up so close, Ratchet did the first thing that came to his mind from vorns of dealing with miscreant younglings:

He hit the red dragon in the back of his helm.

Hard.

The strangers had clearly _not_ expected for that to happen; both of them froze for a nanoklik before the impromptu clearing expanded even more as Ratchet found himself thrown violently away from red dragon by the yellow one. Before Ratchet got to clear his processor, heavy weight pressed him down. The yellow dragon stood atop of the slightly dazed healer, teeth bared in a ground-shaking growl.

"Do not touch my brother unless you want to have your wings ripped out," he growled menacingly, blue optics narrowed into slits. Ratchet didn't doubt that the other wasn't serious but the healer was not the one to go down that easily.

Swiftly gathering his back legs, Ratchet kicked against the yellow dragon's pale grey belly; the other yelped loudly as he was sent flying straight into the crystal forest. Ratchet wasted no time rolling to his stomach; he was about to get to his feet, when a heavy paw pressed against the point where Ratchet's neck met his helm. The claws rested innocently but pointedly against the healer's white plating, the sharp tips adding just enough pressure to make Ratchet still.

"Now you've really done it," the red dragon murmured, sounding both impressed and… amused?

Before Ratchet had the chance to respond, the yellow dragon's roar of fury echoed through the clearing and he stomped back to them, optics boring straight into the prone Ratchet. For a moment Ratchet was certain he was going to get his snout slashed into ribbons, but the angry dragon was stopped by his brother:

"Now now, Sunny, there's no need to throw a temper-tantrum. You yourself hit me all the time, remember?" the red dragon spoke calmly, talons slowly running along the healer's white scales, making Ratchet shiver a little at the gentle scraping on such a sensitive spot.

"He's an outsider," the yellow brother hissed, still glaring at the wary Ratchet with all his might.

This so called 'Sunny' was wasn't as multi-colored as his brother, the bright yellow the primary color with the exception of black scales on both of his front legs like thick bands. The two dragons shared the same shade of pale grey on their underbelly and faceplates and as well as on their horns and spine spikes, but where the red brother had more black on his fore helm, 'Sunny' had a narrower stripe of black running along it.

"Ah, that's easily fixed, right?" the red dragon chirped, and the healer found the yellow dragon's angry faceplates blocked by the far cheerier ones. "Hello, my designation is Sideswipe and the sulking hatchling over there is my brother, Sunny," Sideswipe cheerfully introduced them, ignoring his brother's loud hiss of annoyance that immediately followed the introduction.

"It's _Sunstreaker_, not _Sunny_," Sunstreaker growled but did lower his helm closer to the Ratchet's, giving him a haughty once over, "although there's no need for flock dragons like him to know our designations."

Ratchet continued to scowl at them but inwardly his processor worked feverishly.

These two, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were rather confusing, seemingly unable to decide whether to attack Ratchet or not. They were skillful fighters, that was certain and Ratchet warily kept an optic on Sideswipe, instincts warning the healer to look out for the red dragon more than the impulsive Sunstreaker, since his intentions were unclear. To prove Ratchet's worries, the subtle caressing of his neck grew bolder, one of the talons circling the base of the dark grey horns, a place that was very sensitive for any kind of touch.

"Soooo, what's your designation?" Sideswipe asked, coming so close that his hot exhalations ghosted over the healer's faceplates, and Ratchet was assaulted by the scent of a strong, young dragon mech musk, followed by a similar one from Sunstreaker as the yellow dragon stepped closer, too.

Ratchet sneezed as the scents overflowed his olfactory sensors and tried to clear his helm with a weak shake, which received a small chuckle from the red dragon. Frag it, Ratchet didn't have the energy for this kind of slag, not right now. He was tired and wounded and wanted to curl up in to his cave and sleep at least four joors before waking up again.

"Could you at least let me stand?" Ratchet grumbled, optics narrowing slightly.

"Perhaps, you won't try to run away, will you?" Sideswipe asked lightly but there was a hint of steel in his words.

Sunstreaker snorted. "It would be futile; we _would_ catch you."

Too tired to put the smug little glitch in place, Ratchet merely rolled his optics and gave a pointed look to Sideswipe, who just grinned back widely.

"He's right, although I think I'd enjoy chasing after you more than those aft-helmed Windseekers", Sideswipe answered with a little purr, removing his black paw from Ratchet's neck.

Tail curling nervously at the implications in what the other said, the healer quickly rose to his feet and watched Sideswipe walk to stand beside his brother. Sunstreaker snapped jaws at the red dragon with a displeased hiss for no apparent reason.

Seeing them stand side by side, Ratchet could clearly make out the similarities between the two on their faceplates and chassis' but there were subtle differences. The most notably ones on their helms and at ends of their tails: Sideswipe had two rather short and thick horns and four dangerous looking barbs while Sunstreaker's horns were the same but below them were very noticeable ears. The end of the yellow tail had thinner and needle-like spikes with dark yellow webbing same between them as in his finials, reminding the healer of the dragons that lived in the Rust Sea.

"Don't waste sunlight," Sunstreaker muttered impatiently to Ratchet, glaring at his dirty claws with disdain before starting to clean them from the Decepticon energon.

"Then why don't you just leave already," Ratchet grunted back, his aching frame trembling a little. He'd have to ask Wheeljack to look for any wounds that were out of his reach, the healer cursed absentmindedly as Ratchet shifted carefully on his legs, Sideswipe's optics never leaving Ratchet.

"Can't without the glitch-helm here," was the cool reply, the yellow dragon not even bothering look away from his preening.

_Of course, should have known_, Ratchet thought sarcastically and turned towards at the still grinning red brother.

"Don't mind Sunny, he's just slagged off because somebody managed to get the better of him," Sideswipe placated the older dragon, earning a warning rumble from Sunstreaker. "Anyway, we haven't still heard that designation…," Sideswipe trailed off, the look in his glimmering optics expecting.

Glaring, Ratchet shook his helm before straightened his stance. "My designation is Ratchet and I am the healer of the Autobot clan of the Iacon Mountains."

There was a visible reaction in the brothers' frames - Sideswipe's tail stilled and Sunstreaker paused in his cleaning - the moment they heard his designation and rank. It was clear that Ratchet had gained their attention.

The brothers shared a quick look before Sunstreaker returned back to his preening. "Like I said, a _flock _dragon," he grumbled with clear dislike, making Ratchet bristle and Sideswipe shake his helm.

"So how did you end up fighting with that Windseeker?" the red dragon asked swiftly to prevent another argument between Ratchet and Sunstreaker.

"Skywarp's trine belongs to the Decepticon clan that has been fighting mine for vorns. They attacked our hunting party, and I got separated because the slagger thought he could take me on the ground."

Talking about his clan startled Ratchet and he quickly craned his helm upwards to listen for any sounds of a still ongoing battle. Hearing nothing but the disrupted resonance of the broken crystals, Ratchet spread his wings to take to the skies. But before Ratchet got even off-ground, he was stopped by a nip on his right wingtip, making him snarl.

"What is the meaning of this! I answered to your questions! I need to find out if there's any wounded!" Ratchet roared, the volume of his voice causing Sideswipe, who had bitten the wing, to startle.

"Whoa, calm down, uh, Ratchet, right?" Sideswipe hurried to say, blue optics wide in honest surprise, "I just, I mean, _we_ just wanted to know more about you."

"_What?_"

"Speak for yourself," Sunstreaker huffed, even though his cold gaze was now firmly set on the Autobot dragon. His optics moved to the wounds on the white chassis. At least they had stopped bleeding. "You said you are a healer? Don't you need to take look at yourself before just flying off?" The yellow dragon's optics clearly said that he thought Ratchet was either too dumb or too senile to take care of himself, which only annoyed the tired healer even further.

"Don't get cocky with me, _pup_," Ratchet growled, wings beating once, strong enough to raise his upper body in the air before his front legs slammed back down on the ground with a loud _thump! _that sent bits of crystal shards flying, "I have no time to play some youngling games. So back off or do I have to teach you a lesson? _Again?_"

Sunstreaker's optics glinted at the challenge and Sideswipe tensed at the healer's words but the red dragon shook it off quickly to step between the two of them, physically blocking them from attacking each other.

"Calm down, there's no need for that," Sideswipe muttered to Sunstreaker before turning to Ratchet.

They stared at each other for a breem, before the younger dragon's expression suddenly took on a playful, mischievous quality.

"Sooo, was that Windseeker right about you being unmated?"

The question caught Ratchet completely off guard, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as the healer stared at the impishly grinning dragon.

Unfortunately Ratchet had no chance to answer as the sky grew dark from big shadows and for a moment audios were deafened by the choir of roars that signaled the arrival of the Autobots. The ground shook violently as several dragons landed, crowding the small clearing. The colorful frames created a tight barrier around the unknown strangers, most of them coming to stand between Ratchet and the younger dragons.

"Ratchet, are you alright?"

The sonorous voice of Optimus Prime easily carried over the vicious snarling and growling of the Autobots, the ground trembling as the massive leader hit the forest floor. Optimus was by Ratchet's side in an instant, careful not to jostle the smaller dragon as he rubbed his large, grey and blue helm against the white one in a greeting.

"I'm fine, Optimus, just a little tired," Ratchet sighed, appreciating the careful touch of his long-time friend as Optimus bent to lick away some of the spilt energon from Ratchet's wounds.

"Jazz saw you fall with Skywarp," the big red, blue and white dragon spoke gravelly, the deep blue optics apologetic, "we only managed to find you just now. Starscream and Thundercracker were quite persistent this time."

Optimus' wings twitched and his helm snapped up along Ratchet's at Cliffjumper's shriek of surprise, just in time for both of them to see the small dragon suddenly become airborne and not by his own volition.

Sunstreaker, who had spun around to face the enemy behind him, was poised to fight and was clearly the one who had sent Cliffjumper flying judging by his raised front paw. Sideswipe looked calmer but his chassis was tense and the both brothers' wings were shaking with restrain as they tried to keep an optic on all surrounding dragons.

Jazz and his bondmate, Prowl, stood side by side right in front of their leader and healer. Ironhide, the scarred and black clan elder, had taken a place next to Prowl, while Hound, the tracker-hunter, was shoulder to shoulder with Jazz. Suddenly faceplate to faceplate with an aggressive Sunstreaker were a nervous looking Bluestreak and a very calm Mirage, the blue and white dragon's yellow optics coolly boring into Sunstreaker's seething blue ones.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" Prowl asked steadily, the red of his horns and tail spikes the only splashes of color on his otherwise black and white frame and wings. He gave out a calm, almost unemotional air but the calculating look in the icy-blue optics was sharp, not missing anything as they pierced the strangers.

Sunstreaker didn't let the two dragons out of his sight as he bared his teeth in an angry growl. "None of your fragging business, _flock dragon_," he hissed back rudely, dorsal spikes flaring and the tail slashing air in front of Sideswipe's front legs.

"Good to see ya again, Ratchet. Did these two hatchlings cause ya any trouble?" Jazz asked cheerfully, his relaxed posture betraying the sleek dragon's readiness. Jazz even dared to break optic contact with Sideswipe to glance at Ratachet, the bright blue optics glinting with their usual mischief, although Ratchet could see the minute tension in the silvery advisors optics.

"Hope not – for their sake," Ironhide rumbled menacingly, measuring the red and yellow brothers with a dark glower. The battle-hardened clan elder most likely saw more than Ratchet had in their stances.

"Whoa, wait wait! We didn't do anything!" Sideswipe yelped, when Ironhide took a threatening step closer. "Tell them, Ratchet; tell them that we helped you with that Windseeker!"

"Ironhide, stand down," Optimus ordered, the deep commanding voice effectively stopping all movement in the clearing on all sides. He turned to address the healer. "Ratchet, is that true?"

Ratchet's frame tensed when he found himself the center of the attention of almost every single pair of optics, dorsal spines flaring defensively. Biting back the few choice of words he wanted to give Optimus – their leader was going to get his audios shouted off when they'd reach the caves, the massive dragon could count on that – the white healer nodded sharply.

"He's speaking the truth; these two younglings… _helped_ me fight off Skywarp."

"More like chased the slagger away before he could force himself on you, healer," Sunstreaker snorted obnoxiously, his glare one of the few that had not wavered from the slender white and blue dragon.

Mirage's faceplates revealed nothing, although the yellow optics, a sign of mixed heritage, narrowed at Sunstreaker's declaration.

_Slag it, I'm going to kill him_, Ratchet swore inwardly when there were shocked growls from his clan members. Bluestreak actually whining out loud his distress and Cliffjumper started to curse loudly until Ironhide ordered the young dragon to shut up.

The black dragon then turned his attention back to his old friend, the black faceplates absolutely murderous.

"Is it true, Ratchet? Did that Windseeker try to claim you?" Ironhide growled. The vibrations from the growl made the little crystal shards on his feet vibrate, and his optics bled from blue to purple.

"Oh for Primus' sake! Like it would be the first time some young glitch thinks they can dominate an old dragon without getting their aft handed to them," Ratchet snarled right back, his own optics positively _glowing_. "It's not my fault they are too full of themselves to know nothing but to mate the next thing with a spark!"

"This is serious, Ratchet," Optimus commented, frowning.

"I never said it wasn't!" the healer snapped, not caring if he disrespected his leader right in front of non-clan members. "But could we have this conversation later? I'm tired and unless you plan to _carry_ me back, let's move before I collapse! Yes, these two helped me, they can go or do whatever they want to. I don't slagging care!"

With that, Ratchet beat his wings once, a powerful movement that easily lifted him in to the air. He left the others scrambling to follow after him with the exception of Optimus, Prowl and Jazz. The brothers stared after the irate healer and his followers until an amused chuckle from the smallest of the five dragons caught their attention.

"Yer gonna get it after that, Prime," Jazz hummed cheekily. The massive dragon sighed and covered his faceplates with one blue paw.

"Indeed. I can only hope Ironhide gets the worst of it so that Ratchet won't go after my aft straight away," Optimus grumbled, to which Prowl merely shook his helm. The tri-colored dragon collected himself and turned to give a thoughtful look at the silent pair. "You've helped one of my clan and, most importantly, one of my friends. To repay that debt, may I offer you a cave to rest as well as the right to hunt on our territory for the next solar cycles?" Optimus suggested with a small bow of his helm.

"Why would your clan do that for a couple of strangers?" Sunstreaker asked, slowly turning around to face the remaining three dragons, suspicion clear in his voice and frame.

"Call it a 'thank you' with a hint of an apology," Jazz hummed with a grin, stretching lazily the silvery wings. "The ol' Hatchet ain't the easiest dragon in these parts of Cybertron but he still appreciates yer help – deep down in that little spark of his, mind ya."

"Jazz…," Prowl warned with the smallest amount of hiss in the cool voice, his bi-colored wings flickering in a sign of displease. The silver dragon just grinned back at his larger mate but kept quiet. "We have empty caves near the ones where the clan lives," the red-horned dragon informed, the frosty optics piercing the brothers as if they were trying to see into their sparks.

'_In case you want privacy'_ was left unsaid.

Sideswipe cocked his helm towards the pensive looking Sunstreaker, the yellow brother releasing a huff of hot air. The red dragon frowned, moving quickly to nip on of the ear black and yellow fins, to which the Sunstreaker answered with a hiss and a glare. Sideswipe didn't budge, though clearly expecting some sort of sign from the other. Sunstreaker's tail lashed behind him but the yellow wings shifted a little.

Prowl frowned slightly at their behavior and the black and white dragon made it to his duty to find the reason behind it. Just for the clan's safety.

"Fine, we'll accept your offer," the red dragon finally agreed. "The designation's Sideswipe and he's Sunstreaker, my brother."

"Very well. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot clan, and these are my advisors, Prowl and Jazz. Now if you'll follow us, we'll take you to our mountain."

* * *

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Wheeljack cried as mostly white and grey dragon rushed closer, worry clear in his voice as Wheeljack checked Ratchet all over as soon as the rescue party reached the mountain.

Wheeljack was smaller than Ratchet with bands of green and red on his back legs and bigger, red markings spreading horizontally over his chest plates and onto shoulders, reaching the withers between the slightly ragged wings. Unlike most of the Autobot clan, Wheeljack had not one pair of horns but three separate ones resting in an angle above the large, webbed finials. But the most peculiar part of Wheeljack was his tail. It was unbarbed but instead had two angular disks that flashed with different kind of colors to match with the dragon's emotions.

Now they were somewhere between orange and yellow, signaling Wheeljack's anxiety.

"I'm _fine_, Wheeljack," Ratchet grumbled, his mood even worse now that he had spent the whole flight snarling and growling at Ironhide to "stop circling me like an overprotective cyberhen with its first fragging set of hatchlings or else you're going to regret it".

Ratchet understood that the other dragon mech was just concerned for him, but enough was enough!

"You're wounded," Wheeljack said and it was more a comment than question. He leant closer to clean the wounds, grimacing slightly at the taste of processed dragon energon in his mouth.

"I _know_, I was _there_ when it happened," Ratchet grunted, examining some of the already closing gashes himself. "They are shallow and nothing my nanites and a good long recharge can't heal. There's no need to transform either. Just, just help me clean them, 'Jack."

Wheeljack gave a grim smile. "There's no need to even ask that, my friend."

When Ratchet finally staggered into his cave, it was close to nightfall. Almost every single member of the clan had come to visit their healer, expressing their distress, concern and anger at the Decepticons' arrogance. The appearance of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had also stirred the curiosity, and the two brothers were reacting very differently to the sudden attention. The red dragon was immediately social with the Autobots, while the yellow one stayed mostly quiet, glowering darkly at anyone who came too close to him. He did huff haughtily when Bumblebee commented on his bright scales, clearly pleased with the little dragon's admiration.

_Primus, I hope those two won't get into trouble_, Ratchet thought blearily, optics turning dim as he closed them.

Just before recharge claimed Ratchet, he had a flash of a memory: the unexpected caress that the red brother – Sideswipe – had given to Ratchet when he had stood between the healer and his healer. The talons had scraped lightly over Ratchet's scales; the tiniest amount of pressure had warmed his frame in a way that had not happened in ages.

With that thought, Ratchet slipped into the sweet oblivion.

* * *

Unbeknownst of the recharging healer the rest of highest rank had gathered into their usual meeting spot on the large ledge just outside Optimus' personal cave. They were there to discuss the situation, including the two new dragons that at the moment could be seen retreating into one of the empty caves farthest away from the Autobots inhabited dwellings, clearly putting some distance between them and the clan. Optimus watched evenly Sideswipe stepped inside without a backwards glance, whereas Sunstreaker paused at the mouth of the cave. The black and yellow helm twisted and Sunstreaker locked his gaze with the massive leader. They stared at each other for a nanoklik or two, until Sunstreaker turned sharply and disappeared inside.

"I don't like this," Red Alert muttered fretfully, the tricolored dragon curled next to a much larger black and red Inferno. He covered his nervous mate with one of his black and white wings in an effort to pacify Red Alert. "They could be Decepticons for all we know, trying to lull us into a false sense of security before killing us and taking over our nests! What if they try the same as Skywarp?" Red Alert hissed in disgust, tail and wings twitching in agitation.

"Easy, Red, easy," Inferno rumbled soothingly. The larger dragon's optics flashed dangerously, and his side of the bond flared with possessiveness at the thought another dragon mech trying to claim his bondmate, "we'll keep an optic on them, don't ya worry."

"Ah don't think they're Decepticons," Jazz mused from his spot and cleaning his claws thoughtfully. His statement earned an expectant look from Prowl. "Ah think they're just a couple of rogues," the sleek framed dragon explained, "Ah've never seen dragons like them during our fights and no 'Con has carried blue-opticed hatchlings for hundreds of vorns. Besides, not all dragons kind belongs to our clans. Cybertron ain't that small."

Prowl exhaled a puff of hot air at his mate's reasoning, inclined to agree with Jazz but still wary. "It is true that there hasn't been any sighting of dragons matching their looks before this, but we can't be sure," Prowl shared his opinion before he bent down to help Jazz with his preening.

The smaller dragon purred in delight when Prowl reached for the spot on the back of silvery neck where Jazz could not reach on his own.

"What do you say, Prime?" Ironhide asked, still quite shaken at the fact that one of his oldest friends and clan elder companions had almost ended up as an unwilling _Windseekers's_ mate.

In the past, when clan borders had been vaguer and more lone dragons had lived all across Cybertron, it hadn't been that rare for sires to half-kidnap their mates for a domination fight. Whether the mates decided to stay together for another nesting season or not after the clutch had been laid and the hatchling old enough to defend themselves on their own, was up to the creators. In some cases they did and chose to sparkbond, becoming true bondmates and in others not. Ironhide's own carrier and sire had been nestmates for few vorns before deciding to split their ways.

But the long and ever escalating territory wars between Autobots and Decepticons had distorted the old traditions and to use them now in such twisted ways was absolutely disgusting. It was true that despite being one of the oldest dragons in the clan, Ratchet filled the all the qualifications one might look in a mate; he was a good fighter, healthy and easy for the optics. The grumpiness might not be a good feature but the fact he was a healer easily countered that.

Ironhide himself had often wondered what it would be like to mate Ratchet but curiosity wasn't enough for Ironhide to challenge Ratchet into a domination fight. Ratchet had his reasons to stay unmated, reasons that should be honored.

Besides, Chromia would kill Ironhide if he cheated on her.

_Hmm, should visit her at the femme clan, it's been a while since our last clutch_, Ironhide mused as he waited for his leader to speak.

Optimus, who had never stopped staring at their visitors' cave, sighed deeply. He turned to face the waiting clan members, noting with mild surprise that one of them had stayed quiet.

"Wheeljack?"

The white and grey dragon tore his gaze away from the side of the mountain where Ratchet's cave was. The end of Wheeljack's tail swirled with dark hues of blue, indicating his solemn thoughts even as the grey faceplates betrayed nothing.

"Ratchet told me they fought against Skywarp without hesitation," Wheeljack eventually said, sounding troubled. "For that I am grateful to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I say we should wait and see what will happen. We should also think of the younglings; it's been vorns since we met dragons others than Decepticons or the femmes. Not since Inferno."

The meaning behind his words was easily caught by the others, and for a moment all seven dragons were looking at the dark mouth of a cave, where the brothers rested.

"Alright, we'll wait and see, if they decide to stay here longer," Optimus decided, his deep voice carrying quite far on the mountain side. "But we will also keep an optic on them," he reassured Red Alert, who seemed relieved by that.

They broke apart, Inferno nudging affectionately Red Alert towards their own cave. Prowl, Jazz and Wheeljack glided down to the lower parts of the mountain where a wide platform had been cleaned and melt right onto the ground for the Autobots to spend time and socialize – Optimus could see Bumblebee and Mirage with Tracks, one of the most distinctive dragons of the clan due to of his dark, rusty red faceplates but otherwise white horned and web-eared helm. The three of them were most likely enjoying what had been saved from the morning's hunt.

Noticing that Ironhide had stayed Optimus laid down, stretching his wings before folding them again. Optimus knew without confirming it that Ironhide was still keeping an optic of the cave where the red and yellow brothers were.

"What is on your mind, old friend?" Optimus asked, resting his optics on the glowing crystal forest and enjoying the calming humming that just faintly reached his audios.

"They're fighters, Prime, experienced ones. The way they reacted to us – especially the yellow one – tells me that these two have gotten used to hostility from others for most of their younglinghood."

"They're that young?"

Ironhide huffed, grimacing sullenly. "Can't say for sure; older than Bluestreak but younger than Hound or Red Alert. Ratchet might know better."

"I see," Optimus rumbled, lifting his gaze from the glittering crystal forest to the gleaming tingrass.

He couldn't see it, the distance was too great, but Optimus knew that somewhere behind the plains Megatron was staring this way, wondering the same questions as the Autobot leader:

Who were these young dragons, and what effect would their presence would have on the two rivaling clans?

TBC...

* * *

A/N: So...? Did you like it? Or was this just a big bunch of cliches? *grins slightly* Mind you, this was my first Transformers-fic ever and most likely next one will be more "traditional" one, with mechs and no dragonformers. :)


	2. The Wooing Begins

**Title:** The Most Unexpected Courting  
**Fandom:** AU Dragonformers with mainly G1 colorations but with a twist of Bayverse  
**Pairing/Characters**: RatchetxTwins as the main pairing, loads of other G1 characters and some minor pairings  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 9039, all in all over 30 000  
**Summary/Warnings: **As one of the oldest dragons in his clan, Ratchet has seen almost everything but when he's rescued from an unwanted claiming by a pair of clan-less dragons, he's faced with a whole new problem. Violence, cussing  
**Disclaimer:**Transformers belong to Hasbro/Takara, the idea of dragonformers belong to various other people, the first ones appearing at least in 2007. I can only claim this plot as mine.  
**AN: **Like I stated in the disclaimer, the oldest fanfictions with Dragonformers I personally found can be found here in under the username **Okami-chan**, posted between 2007-2008. From LJ there are writers and artists such as **zjargon**, **renegadewriter8**, **chimeradark**, **xobit_prime**, who can also be found as **Xobit** from DA along these artists & writers: **Jazz-the-tiger**, **AutobotV** and **Murr-miay**. New authors & artists has come since I wrote this fic but these were the ones who had the main influence on my muse.

Enjoy~

Big thank-you goes to **fuzipenguin** for being my beta.

-Nokkonen

Units of time used in the story:

breem = 8.3 minutes  
groon = ~1 hour  
joor = 6 hours  
nanoklik (Animated)= ~1 second  
solar cycle = day  
dark cycle = night  
lunar cycle = little more than a month  
vorn = 83 years  
stellar cycle= year

"Normal talking"  
_Thinking  
::Bonds::_

* * *

**PART II: The Wooing Begins**

Ratchet roused from recharge early the next solar cycle, a habit no injury could thwart. Feeling much better and a cursory check confirmed both the self-repairing nanites and rest had done their duty; there were no visible marks on the scale plating. Only thing Ratchet was suffering was low energy levels, which needed to be corrected soon.

Stepping out of his spacious, two chambered cave, Ratchet moved quietly down the mountain. It was still too early for others to be up with the exception of those on guard duty.

Mirage and Hound stood side by side near the platform, the pair greeting Ratchet with respectful nods. The healer nodded back, smirking slightly at the closeness between the slender white and blue dragon and the bulkier green and grey one. He had to wonder when they would fly away to put an end to their little dance. Knowing Mirage, he would make the tracker-hunter work his aft off no matter which one initiated the domination fight.

When Ratchet reached the lower parts of the mountain, he stepped into the crystal forest, walking the well-used path to the small river of rust-fluid. Normally all flying dragons avoided the reddish-brown liquid but an occasional dip and good, thorough crystal sand bath afterwards did wonders to dragon's scales. A simple relaxation Ratchet craved right now. Sighing in pleasure, the white dragon waded into the river, using his tail to splash the liquid all over his sides before rolling around to wet his wings, too. The warm fluid made his plating tingle pleasantly, getting rid of any lingering smells of the Windseeker and energon.

After a half a groon or so Ratchet climbed back to the river bank, drops of rust fluid dribbling down his red and white plates. Shaking his frame, Ratchet beat his wings twice to get rid of any liquid within the folded membrane, before heading for the next part of his self-ordered pampering: a nice, long sand bath.

Over the centuries, several generations of dragons had shaped the very ground itself into a large, shallow pit close to the river. The area around the pit had been molded to allow even Optimus to roll freely in the sparkling crystal dust, which meant Ratchet had more than enough space to sprawl as much as he pleased. Since there was no natural source for the crystal sand to form itself, the task of refilling the pit fell to the clan, and by Optimus' orders it was done every third lunar cycle.

Five to six breems later, when Ratchet shook the last of the sparkling crystal sand off, he almost felt like a newborn hatchling. _Or more like a youngling_, he thought wryly. _I'm too old to even remember how to be a hatchling anymore. _

Beating his wings a few times, the healer rose in the air, using the thermal winds to lift his chassis higher, ignoring the watchful gazes of the Autobots down below. Once the white dragon had reached enough height, Ratchet turned towards the south end of the mountain range, leaving the nesting mountain to hunt. He _could_ have asked for his share from the hunt the cycle ago but Ratchet needed to prove both to the clan and himself that he was fine again.

That, or snap at the next one who'd ask if he was alright, be it the Prime or Bumblebee, Ratchet didn't care.

It was a beautiful morning and Ratchet didn't have to fly far before spotting a small heard of technogoats balancing nimbly on one of the high mountains. A quick and silent swoop down with a lightning fast strike, and the white dragon caught a mature technogoat in his claws. Silencing the panicking mechanimal with a swift bite, Ratchet climbed higher to reach the large cliff the healer preferred to use when hunting in this part of the clan's territory.

The big ledge looked like some big beast had gouged a piece straight out of the mountain side, leaving behind enough space for at least five dragons of the healer's size. Ratchet landed carefully on the edge, the picking the spot where the morning sun shone the brightest. Settling down, the white healer licked his teeth, the scent of energon in his olfactory sensors only increasing the hunger.

Ratchet had the time to take only one bite, when there were shadows above the healer and the ground shook slightly as another dragon landed on the cliff.

Snarling out of instinct, Ratchet spun around to give a piece of his mind to the dragon and ready to protect the kill if necessary. However, Ratchet's intentions came into a processor-screeching halt, when a large, freshly killed turbobison was dropped right in front of him, followed by a relatively smaller, electrogazelle. Blinking, the befuddled healer raised his optics to see a grinning Sideswipe and a frowning Sunstreaker.

"Morning, Ratchet," Sideswipe greeted cheerfully, looking mighty pleased with himself as he rested one black paw on the dead turbobison, "your clan has good hunting grounds. We haven't had this kind of prey in lunar cycles."

"Really now," Ratchet commented warily, inwardly impressed at the two dragons' hunting success.

One needed to be fast and agile to catch a technogazelle, as the lithe mechanimal used unpredictable zigzag patterns to escape from any hunters. In whole clan there were only three dragons that outmatched technogazelles, when it came to speed and agility: Jazz, Mirage and Blurr, the latter having left the clan with a small group of specifically selected Autobots vorns ago.

When it came to turbobisons, the hunting strategy was the opposite. A good hunting partner was the key element, especially when bringing down a turbobison as big as the brothers had caught. It wasn't an easy task to separate a turbobison from a herd, and the brutal strength and fierce nature the large mechanimals possessed was often more than one dragon could handle alone.

Ratchet shook his wings, conscious of his own catch next to the brothers'. A technogoat might be a good snack for one adult dragon but nowhere near as energy rich as the younger dragons' catches for various reasons. The white dragon could almost feel his previous good mood start to diminish as he kept staring at the dead mechanimals.

Still, Sideswipe seemed content with the healer's response; the red dragon cocked his helm as he took a look at what Ratchet had caught. "I see you had some luck, too, but isn't one technogoat too little for a still healing dragon like you?" Sideswipe asked politely, which was somewhat ruined by the snort that came from his brother.

"Or perhaps you need your clan do the hunting for you?" Sunstreaker sneered, somehow managing a look that was a combination of smugness and amusement. Without losing the scowl.

Temper caused the grey dorsal spikes to flare and Ratchet pinned the yellow dragon with a hard glare. "Don't make me give you that lesson, pup," he growled, shoulders squaring even as the red and white wings rustled in annoyance. "You may have won over idiot Decepticon but your luck might turn any solar cycle."

"Is that a challenge?" Sunstreaker hissed as his optics lit with indescribable emotions.

Sideswipe, once again, came to stand between them, glaring quite furiously at his brother. Spreading the big red wings wide enough for one of them to cover Ratchet, Sideswipe released a low, vibrating growl deep from his chassis even as his tail swung dangerously. Sunstreaker hissed back, widening his stance as he accepted the challenge. The brothers measured each other, asserting their hierarchy with flared dorsal spikes, puffed out scales and low resonating growls. It was a very dangerous situation to be caught in that was certain. Ratchet made sure not to trigger the two aggressive dragon mechs, even as he followed their interaction with keen interest.

After three tense breems Sunstreaker huffed, breaking the stare to glower down at the dead technogazelle at his feet. Sideswipe relaxed straightaway and returned his attention back to Ratchet, who continued to stay still.

The white healer was once again reminded that the brothers were seasoned fighters, who together could rip Ratchet into shreds if they decided to do so. One against one he might have had the chance, Ratchet was sure of that but wasn't ready to test it. For that the healer secretly glad that Sideswipe had gained the upper paw of this match. Although it only proved his earlier thoughts that Sideswipe was the more dangerous one of the pair, which truthfully didn't make Ratchet feel any better.

"We were on our way back, when we noticed you and wondered if you'd like to share our catch with us," Sideswipe explained with a light tone and a twinkle in his optics that was a complete opposite to the dominating dragon mech he had been a nanoklik ago.

Red and white wings twitched at the unexpected offer. "Why would you want to do that?" Ratchet asked instead, both curious and wary as he took another look at the dead mechanimals just within his reach.

Sharing a kill like this wasn't common even among the Autobots and behavior like that was usually reserved for courting. This made Ratchet even more cautious, remembering all too well what the red brother had asked him right before Optimus and the others had arrived.

They couldn't be… could they?

"Come on, we saw how low on energy you were last cycle and I bet you fell straight into recharge without taking a bite of something," Sideswipe pleaded with a small whine even as Sunstreaker's optics lifted from the ground to meet the healer's, the intensity in them confirming that he shared his brother's opinion. "Besides this is too much for just the two of us and I don't think we should leave what we can't eat just laying around so that some cyberwolves may find the way to your caves."

"You could always share it with the clan," Ratchet suggested, still bit hesitant to take the offer.

"Not a slagging chance," the yellow dragon declared hotly, raising his helm to look straight at the healer, his faceplates for once free from any arrogance. "We want you to eat. Otherwise we'll just drop them somewhere in the crystal forest." Sunstreaker's optics glowed fiercely as if to dare Ratchet to deny them one more time so that he could do so.

Gaze flickering between the brothers', Ratchet found he had been verbally cornered. "Fine, fine!" he grumbled finally, "I'll share it with you two but don't think this will become a habit."

Even though his answer was unenthusiastic, Ratchet could not dismiss the small grins that spread on both of the brothers' faceplates as he took a step closer. But when the older dragon bent down to sniff the technogazelle, he missed the small, victorious flash in both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's optics.

If Ratchet had seen that flash, he would have felt more troubled than disgruntled.

* * *

The Autobots were surprised but mostly pleased when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker informed them that they had decided to stay longer than just few solar cycles – mostly, since there were some disgruntled voices, namely Cliffjumper. The little dragon was still annoyed by the fact that Sunstreaker had tossed him aside like a databug during their first meeting with the brothers. There was no love from the larger dragon's side either. Because of the animosity between them, Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper had to be broken apart several times in the future solar cycles when the two stubborn and quickly angered dragons butted their helms.

That duty fell mainly on Prowl and Ironhide but one time Bumblebee had stepped in, the little dragon's act of courage surprising everyone.

Apart from that there were no real problems between the brothers and the clan.

Curious of the pair, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were often coaxed into telling about their travels, when the clan gathered on the clearing at nightfall to socialize with each other. The red brother was eager to share the stories that frequently seemed far too adventurous to be real and the rolling optics of Sunstreaker only confirmed this. The yellow dragon never corrected the other, though, letting Sideswipe enjoy the attention. The younger Autobots especially were fascinated with Sideswipe's tales, silencing even the ever bubbling Bluestreak as the grey and red dragon raptly listened how Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had flown all the way to the Rust Sea and met a colossal water dragon called Omega Supreme – a particular detail that made the higher rank shift uneasily and share subtle, meaningful looks.

It was five solar cycles later when Ironhide wanted personally to see just what kind of fighters Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were. The brothers accepted the offer of a friendly spar without hesitation, sharing identical cocky grins as the large black dragon set some rules, like no optic-clawing or whining _when_ – not _if_ – they got their afts handed to them by Ironhide.

Once the word got around that Ironhide was going to fight with the brothers, every single Autobot made sure to be there that morning.

"Be ready to use your skills, healer," Sunstreaker informed Ratchet haughtily when he spotted the white healer among the watchers.

"Oh, you can count on that, pup," Ratchet smirked back, the grin only widening, when the yellow dragon visibly stopped, hesitating.

A strong push from Sideswipe startled Sunstreaker from his stupor and the brothers jumped in the air where Ironhide was already flying in lazy circles.

"Two technogoats that Ironhide drags this up to two groons before finishing them," Smokescreen suggested, the clan's most notorious dragon nudging Jazz with a devious grin as the three warriors finally met each other high above.

The silvery advisor laughed, and he was not alone. "Oh, Ah dunno, Smokey, they are quite good. Ah've seen them hunt; Sunstreaker's very fast while Sideswipe knows a trick or two."

"You're joking? This is _Ironhide_. The old mech has been teaching younglings to fight longer than those two have known how to fly," came the mock-shocked shout from Hound, the tracker-hunter's faceplates split into a wide grin even as Mirage rolled his yellow optics next to him.

The easy banter was interrupted by loud twin roars and everybody quickly looked up to see streaks of red and yellow charging at the big black dot. Ironhide maneuvered in the air with ease despite his bulk, dodging the attack and began his own with a mighty fire ball.

It was a captivating to watch three strong dragon mechs battle and use their skills against each other and soon the clan members were following the spar with whole lot more interest.

Ironhide was fast and often brutal but he had a cunning processor behind the brawn that made him a feared and respected opponent in a battle – even the Decepticons were careful not to take on the hulking black dragon alone. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were young and fast and worked seamlessly together, always knowing where the other was, always using an opening the other created.

They were good but not that good.

"I say he takes those younglings down in next six breems," Ratchet suddenly announced, breaking the spell that had taken over even him.

"Six breems? Are you sure?" Smokescreen asked, optics gleaming as he did the mental calculations. "Well… It's bit tight but I accept. Anyone else?"

"Three technogoats that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe last longer than two groons," Optimus said, the leader's sudden interested surprising them all.

Ratchet narrowed his optics, displeasure clear in the jarring way his tail moved.

Optics wide, Smokescreen managed to nod.

"Ya really think they can do it?" Jazz asked from Optimus, looking even smaller than usually next to his massive leader. From his bond with Prowl, Jazz was highly aware of his red-horned mate's keen attention on the spar, and how Prowl was using the opportunity to memorize every single move the brothers did for possible future use.

Optimus cocked his helm downwards and just offered a secretive grin.

* * *

In the end Ratchet was proved to be both right and wrong.

The spar had lasted well over two groons, making Optimus the winner of the little betting pool. When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had finally submitted to Ironhide, _all three _of them had been covered in burns and slashes.

The sight of the trio had nearly sent Ratchet into a fit. _Then again, I should have known better_, the healer had thought bitterly, when he had herded them into his large cave.

"Stop moving," Ratchet ordered as he inspected the burn Ironhide had managed to land on at the base of Sunstreaker's right wing joint, where the strong limb was attached to the yellow dragon's shoulder.

Sunstreaker, clearly irritated at his and Sideswipe's loss, ignored the order and pushed himself away from the healer. He had taken maybe one or two steps, when something hard connected with the back of his helm, making the yellow dragon stumble.

"I _said_, stop moving, you little Pit spawn!" Ratchet yelled right in to Sunstreaker's audio, the smooth piece of metal he had thrown at the yellow dragon falling on the floor with a dull clang.

For a moment Sunstreaker really did freeze, jaw hanging open as he stared at the healer in shock. He got over it fast, though, when his ringing audios caught a chuckle from the side. Glaring murderously at his laughing brother and the equally amused Ironhide next to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker growled "shut up, glitch" to the red dragon before wincing as Ratchet spread medical salve over the scald marks.

"This should make your self-repair nanites heal faster but don't go flying the rest of the cycle and if you even think about breaking my orders, this wound will be the least of your worries," Ratchet swore darkly, optics ablaze as he turned towards the still chortling Sideswipe. "What are you grinning at? Get your aft here!"

Blinking, the red dragon meekly approached the healer, which in turn made Sunstreaker chuckle shortly, a sound Ratchet realized he hadn't heard before. The deep, melodious laugh caused the red and white dragon pause, sending a tingling sensation all over his chassis. Frowning at the odd reaction, Ratchet decided to ponder it later as he started to circle Sideswipe, looking for any wound or burns on the shiny scales.

He soon found sluggishly dribbling energon and followed it to four nasty looking claw marks on the left inner thigh, where the white scales were pinkish with the oozing liquid.

"Roll on to your back and spread your legs," Ratchet ordered brusquely, raking his processor in for the best medicine to use in such tricky place.

Sideswipe blinked. "Uh, what?" he asked, optics wide.

Ratchet merely huffed in annoyance.

"Primus, do I have to repeat everything today?" he growled and bodily forced Sideswipe to the ground, sparing a glare for Ironhide. "I blame you for this; how on Cybertron did you slash him there?"

The black dragon merely shrugged. "Lucky hit, although I was aiming for something else," Ironhide added with a feral grin that made Sideswipe whimper and Sunstreaker tuck instinctively his tail between the yellow thighs.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ratchet muttered as he picked up one of the few crystal jars that held his medicine before turning back at Sideswipe. "Well? I'm waiting."

Glancing at his brother, Sideswipe obediently rolled around, opening his back legs wider than they'd normally be in such a position. Huffing, Ratchet lowered the crystal jar on the ground and bent closer to the wound.

A loud yelp echoed in the cave, and the healer had to hastily to back off so that he wouldn't be kicked in the faceplates.

"What the slag?" Sideswipe cried, shocked and not so a little embarrassed, "you _licked_ me?"

"Idiot, I need to clean the wound before adding the medicine," Ratchet snapped back, wings twitching from unease for almost losing his optics because of Sideswipe's violent reaction, "I suppose I should have warned you."

Sunstreaker snorted. "You _suppose?_" he stretched the word, although the yellow dragon's attention was raptly on his squirming brother and the upset healer.

"Better get used to it, if you need Ratchet's care again, youngling," Ironhide muttered wryly as he turned to leave since he had already gotten his share of Ratchet's tender mercies. "He rarely tells any of his patients what he does, which is why Red Alert hates coming here with his entire spark. Smart youngling, if you ask me, just like his carrier."

"I heard that!" Ratchet yelled after the old warrior, who hastily disappeared out of the cave before the healer could do anything, namely throw something at Ironhide. Shaking his helm with a mutter, the red and white dragon turned back to the silent Sideswipe, halting at the calculating expression on the pale grey faceplates. "What?" Ratchet demanded, unnerved by the intense stare directed at him.

The expression was gone as soon as Ratchet barked the question and was replaced by a mischievous grin. "Oh nothing," the red dragon hummed innocently, "shall we continue?"

Suspicious, Ratchet slowly returned to his task. After cleaning the wounds with few effective licks, the healer reached again for the crystal jar. Pouring some of the dark blue and thick fluid on to his paw, Ratchet carefully covered all of the wounds with the medicine before announcing he was done. Sideswipe deftly rolled back on to his feet but instead of leaving with his brother, the two dragons stayed put and watched as the healer approached a small hollowing on the wall where the rest of glittering jars rested.

Sensing the heavy gazes, Ratchet twisted his neck, raising one of his optic ridges inquiringly. "Was there something else you two needed?" he asked impatiently.

"You know, if you wanted to put your paws on us, all you would have to do was to ask," Sideswipe suddenly said with a low purr even as Sunstreaker bared his teeth in a predatory grin.

"We are more than willing for that and more," the yellow dragon rumbled.

Ratchet blinked, the jar almost slipping from the red paw as he processed what had been said.

The brothers saw how the healer's frame stiffened and how the dorsal spikes flared upwards. A low rumble, like from an oncoming thunderstorm, reached Sideswipe and Suntreaker's audios as the healer carefully placed the jar on the cave floor. The deep growl wasn't what they really had been hoping for but it was something, the ripples of anticipation passing between the brothers.

Then Ratchet exploded – both in action and words.

"OUT! You glitchmice fragging Pit-rejected slaggers, get. Out. NOW!" Ratchet roared optics almost white as he whirled around to chase away the yellow and red dragons, the brothers scrambling over each other to escape from the healer's wrath.

Wheeljack heard the commotion before seeing it and managed to jump away in the nick of time when two blurs shot out of the cave and down the mountain. The grey and white dragon couldn't help but snicker when Ratchet followed them, hot on the brothers' tails, spewing both fire and curses after the escaping dragons.

"Well, there's something I haven't seen in vorns," Wheeljack mused as he watched the white dragon take air and make deadly dives at the still running Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

There was a loud squawk from one of the brothers, before the pair made it to the safety of the crystal forest, indicating that the irate healer had managed to land a hit. Even though Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were now out of sight, Ratchet kept circling above the glittering forest like the dangerous predator he was. It would take a long time before the brothers would be able to venture out from their impromptu haven.

"_What_ was _that?_"

Wheeljack turned his gaze away from the angered healer at the bewildered gasp to see a gaping Inferno. Next to the massive dragon stood Jazz, the small advisor laughing so hard he visibly struggled to stay on his legs.

"_That_, my young friend, was the Wronged Hatchet, the most dangerous Autobot in the whole clan," Wheeljack informed as seriously as possible. With that, he left the puzzled Inferno alone with still howling Jazz, who finally collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Despite the brothers driving Ratchet into the brink of madness, the little sparring match had some positive consequences; Mirage finally decided to challenge Hound into the long-awaited domination fight. The green tracker-hunter eagerly accepted the challenge, and the white and blue dragon chased the larger one out of the mountain to somewhere private to settle things. They were not seen for several solar cycles.

Also, the red and yellow brothers started to spend more time with the younger, unmated Autobots. Even Sunstreaker seemed to find some kind of confidante in the colorful Tracks. Prowl did keep a sharp optic on Sunstreaker, though. The yellow dragon was often seen with Bluestreak, and the black and white advisor's protective protocols engaged because of his worry for his beloved little brother. Although it was rather ironic that Sideswipe found a companion in _Smokescreen_, who happened to be both Prowl _and_ Bluestreak's brother but from a much older clutch.

But, as the solar cycles went on, it became clear that neither Sunstreaker nor Sideswipe were really interested in any of the younger Autobots. Not in the way some had been hoping for.

No, the brothers had someone else on their minds.

And the proof of that appeared out of the blue fifteen solar cycles after the clan had met the two for the first time:

Ratchet was startled from his recharge by an unexpected _thump!_ of something heavy hitting the cave floor.

The healer blearily raised his helm up. The blurry optics spotted something beige-plated in front of him, which might have been the reason behind the sudden noise. Blinking, the healer managed to concentrate his gaze to make out the still cooling technogazelle that somehow had ended up in his cave.

Ratchet inhaled to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But instead of the smell of fresh energon, Ratchet's olfactory sensors were overpowered by the rich scent of another dragon, or more precisely two particular dragons. Shaking off last of the recharge, Ratchet practically jumped onto his feet when he saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker standing in his cave, both wearing twin expressions of smugness.

"Morning, Ratchet~," Sideswipe chirped gleefully, nudging the greying technogazelle with the tip of his snout, "we brought you something to eat since you didn't get your share last cycle."

"I still say they should have gone after turbobisons and not technodeers," Sunstreaker muttered, critically observing his energon splattered paws before the yellow dragon unceremoniously laying down to clean himself. "Hunting them might take more energy but you get to have more than just two bites. Your leader alone could eat a whole turbobison and still have more."

Ratchet was speechless, which didn't occur often. The red and white dragon kept opening and closing his mouth, optics flying wildly from the dead mechanimal to still grinning Sideswipe, and then from him to the indifferent Sunstreaker. From the yellow brother his gaze went back to the technogazelle, before repeating the whole cycle again. It was true that he hadn't had his share of the kill, since the hunting party hadn't been able to catch enough for everybody. Ratchet had, despite Optimus' protests, gruffly told the others to eat as the healer had retreated to his cave, thinking he'd go hunting himself in the morning.

He hadn't seen either Sunstreaker or Sideswipe at the platform but that had not been out of the ordinary. The brothers preferred to make themselves scarce when the hunters returned – Prowl had openly suspected it was because they didn't want to make the Autobots feel like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe should be included in the sharing.

This meant that they had overheard someone talking about Ratchet's decision, and that someone was most likely –

Frowning, Ratchet stared the yellow brother. "Did you listen to Bluestreak's babbles again?"

The haughtier brother stopped his grooming to look levelly at the older dragon. Sunstreaker, not the in slightest bit embarrassed, nodded curtly.

"He also told me this has happened before," the yellow dragon answered back defiantly. "What use is of a healer that doesn't look after himself? Of all dragons, you should know better."

"So you two decided it was your right to go and hunt for me? I'm not some hatchling, I can look after myself!"

"Oh, we _know_ you're no hatchling," Sunstreaker drawled darkly, the bright blue of his optics suddenly deepening.

Rising gracefully onto his feet, the sleeker dragon stepped over the technogazelle, closing the distance between him and the white healer, coming so close that his pale grey snout almost touched Ratchet's pearly white one. Ratchet, dorsal spikes flaring nervously, could feel all but feel the warmth radiating from the strong frame, his core temperature spiking at Sunstreaker's sudden nearness.

"We smelled you that solar cycle – long before we even heard your fight with that Windseeker – and we got curious," Sunstreaker purred, inhaling deep to emphasis his point and the grey spikes on the older dragon's spine shook, the white tail stilling in mid-air. "And, as a healer, you know what it means when an _unmated_ dragon receives kills like this from _another_ unmated dragon, don't you? _Ratchet?_"

Later on Ratchet would realize it had been the very first time Sunstreaker had called him by his designation but at that the moment he was too nervous to notice. Unfortunately every time Ratchet got out of his comfort zone, he lashed out.

"Back off, you arrogant glitch, I have no time for your hatchling games," Ratchet growled, his whole frame adopting a threatening posture with wings hiked up and scale plating puffed out.

"We are not playing, Ratchet," Sideswipe cut in, his normally playful voice dead serious and another first the healer could count witnessing in such short time. "We are serious about this."

"Serious about _what?_" Ratchet gritted through his teeth, although deep down there was a small part of him that already knew what they were talking about, and he was both dreading and craving to hear Sideswipe's next words:

"We want to court you."

* * *

Wheeljack was highly amused as he watched Ratchet to pace back and forth in front of the healer's personal cave, muttering the foulest curses at each sharp turn. The lounging grey and white dragon was careful not to show his glee, the flickering tail tucked out of his friend's sight just in case. The black dragon sitting on his haunches next to Wheeljack had no such qualms. Ironhide smirked openly as Ratchet's spine spikes rose and lowered, the healer's wings twitching and tail whipping in open irritation.

The cause of Ratchet's bad mood lay innocently on the ground between the three of clan elders.

"I think it's nice, right, 'Jack?" Ironhide drawled, optics glinting in a rare sight of mischief as he glanced at the dragon next to him, who nodded eagerly. "Very traditional one, too."

"Oh yes, but very hard to find, though; I wonder where they managed to get it?" Wheeljack asked conversationally, as if they were talking about something mundane like the last hunt's success or how Smokescreen had yet again won in a game of technodeer antlers.

Anything else than the large, crimson-colored crystal, which was the latest courting gift from Ratchet's suitors.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been bringing kills and other sorts of offerings to the healer for the past twelve solar cycles. The crimson crystal was so far the most impressive one, though, such deep and flawless coloring indicated it was one of the rarest of its kind. The crystal's appearance also explained where the brothers had disappeared to for a whole solar cycle the dark cycle before.

"I don't care if they found it in the deepest gorges of Kaon, I don't want it! I don't want _any_ of this!" Ratchet hissed, whirling around to glare at them. Ironhide and Wheeljack had expected to see anger but instead of it the healer's optics showed panic and something akin to a fear.

That sobered up the other two instantly, mild worry replacing any glee they had been feeling at Ratchet's expense.

"Ratchet…," Wheeljack murmured as the white healer collapsed ungracefully on the ground, covering the white faceplates with his red paws. "It can't be that bad to be courted by them."

"You don't understand, Wheeljack," Ratchet muttered, frustrated, "we are _old_, older than most here – Pit, I can remember the time when Optimus was nothing but a gangly youngling and most of the current clan weren't allowed to leave their creators' nests. They – they're _young_, just matured mechs. Why would they want to court a half-rusted dragon like me?"

Ironhide snorted, fire flickering from his nostrils. "Now listen to me, Ratchet," the black dragon growled gravelly. "We might be old but this is not the first unusual courting we have seen. Or have you already forgotten about Red Alert and Inferno? Red Alert was barely through his first heat when Inferno showed up and Red decided to claim him. And now they're bondmates."

Ratchet's harsh glare softened slightly, and Ironhide bent his neck, rubbing his scarred helm comfortingly against the brooding healer's. "There's no harm in finding out what it would be like to have one of them as your nestmate for one nesting season," Ironhide continued with a low voice. "There might not even be a clutch, since they're so young."

"Don't you mean because I'm so old?" Ratchet spat bitterly, finally removing the paws.

They could see emotions swirling in the anguished healer's optics, clawing their way across Ratchet's white faceplates, several of them easily recognizable; anger, fear, _regret_.

"Oh, don't be like that, Ratchet," Wheeljack murmured, settling down next to the larger dragon, one tattered wing spreading over the folded red and white ones.

Wheeljack only became more worried when Ratchet leaned into the soothing gesture, the other two dragons realizing at just how bothered Ratchet was with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's interest. The black dragon followed Wheeljack's example, one large black and grey wing covering almost both of the smaller dragons. Ironhide and Wheeljack chose to ignore when Ratchet reached for the large crystal or how the color matched perfectly the red scales as claws ran across the sparkling surface.

Instead they kept an optic on any flash of red and yellow, acting as their friend's guards for the moment.

Ratchet felt a tad guilty for making his friends worry but he hadn't felt this confused in ages. The ache in his frame and almost notable change in his scent because of the slowly activating mating protocols only added to the mess. It had been vorns since matters like courting and nesting had bothered Ratchet personally. He freely admitted that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both handsome dragons with beautiful frames as well as successful hunters – they brought a kill for the healer almost every other cycle. They were strong fighters that would most likely sire – or carry – strong clutches and fiercely protect their hatchlings and mate from anything even slightly harmful.

_But why they are both doing the courting?_ Ratchet wondered, optics narrowing.

Yes, that was a good question that he hadn't really pondered. As an apprentice he had met trines but that kind of mating ritual was more common among Windseekers, although even they took a fourth nestmate for one or two nesting seasons.

But trines among outside Windseekers?

Ratchet had not heard of nor seen one since the territorial war between the Autobots and the Decepticons began. So why did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker want one? They were very close, closer than most siblings, which must have been a result of their harsh life, where the only dragon one could truly trust was your own brother.

So this brought another question: did Ratchet want to be a nestmate in a trine?

Honestly, the healer didn't know.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jazz and Smokescreen rode on the thermal winds, gliding lazily through the skies as they patrolled on the edges of the Autobot territory far in the south end of Mountains of Iacon. They were discussing the most recent events in their clan, like who was going to be the carrier of Mirage and Hound's clutch, as the pair had returned two solar cycles ago. The positively smug mech dragons had refused to say a word to the curious Autobots despite their prying. The other interesting topic was how long until Ratchet snapped and challenged Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to a domination fight just to get rid of them for once and all.

It was a pity, since their courting provided such amusement to the rest of the clan.

"Ah'm telling ya, those two won't know what hit them when ol' Hatchet is through with them," Jazz cackled, doing some somersaults in the air just for the fun of it.

"Do you think they'll leave if one of them loses?" Smokescreen asked the valid question, optics following a flock of cybergeese far below them. It would be so easy to swoop down and catch a small snack but he wasn't that low on energy just yet.

Jazz righted himself, silver scales gleaming in the sunlight as the advisor's carefree expression sobered. "Yeah, Ah think so," he admitted thoughtfully. "They've rogues and proud ones at that. Ah don't think rejection from Hatchet would make them eager to stay any longer."

The mostly blue dragon snorted. "Well, at least Prowl will have one less worry," Smokescreen added almost evilly. "It is rather amusing to watch him act like a first-time carrier with Bluestreak, although Blue could hit his first heat any cycle now. You should give him something else to fret about. You know: do your duty as a bondmate."

"What? Ya want some little hatchlings to corrupt, Smokey?" Jazz laughed, "Prowler will kill ya if ya teach our offspring to cheat in a game of technodeer antlers."

Smokescreen grinned, raising his helm to look at the smaller dragon. "Maybe, but you have to admit that – JAZZ, DUCK!"

The sudden roar surprised the silver dragon, but Jazz folded his wings without question. The smaller dragon immediately plummeted out of the way as Smokescreen released a scorching fire at Ravage who had appeared behind Jazz. The little black pest snarled as the fire singed him and hastily backed off as Smokescreen lunged toward it.

"Ravage!" Smokescreen snarled, drawing his wings closer to his chassis to gain the speed to chase the little Decepticon. "Look out for Soundwave and the others!"

"On it!" Jazz shouted back, already scanning the skies around them before spotting the familiar dark blue dragon who had two smaller ones circling around him.

Behind them were several other dragons, most notably a particular silvery and black dragon who could be seen so clearly because of his massive size.

"Scrap, it's Megatron and rest of the 'cons," Jazz cursed, twisting swiftly around, "fall back, Smokey, we need to warn the others!"

Growling darkly after the retreating Ravage, Smokescreen reluctantly turned to follow Jazz as they flew as fast as possible back to the mountain.

* * *

Unaware of the incoming fight, Ratchet was on his way to meet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Earlier in the cycle he had had a brief meeting with Mirage and Hound, and the discussion with the newly mated pair had given Ratchet the need to set things straight once and for all.

The healer made his way to the cave the brothers had taken as their own, finding both of them lounging outside. The two large frames were curled against each other as they enjoyed the sun. Sideswipe napped, his black-horned helm resting on the ground. Sunstreaker had his optics closed, too, but they opened immediately as his audios caught the sound of someone approaching.

Wordlessly, the yellow dragon turned to wake his brother with a gentle nudge and a quiet rumble. It was so at odds with the usually harsh and sometimes cruel behavior Sunstreaker had showed during the past lunar cycle that Ratchet slowed down in surprise. Sideswipe whined in his recharge, murmuring something under his breath that prompted the other to nip his ear.

"Wake up, Sides," Sunstreaker huffed, but his voice held no irritation, just brotherly affection.

"Whuh? Sunny?" Sideswipe asked, blinking blearily as he tried to regain his senses. The red brother raised his helm and cocked it like a hatchling, as if to ask why he had been woken up.

"It's Sunstreaker, glitch, and Ratchet's here," the yellow dragon corrected with a slightly dejected sigh, and Ratchet tried to ignore the flutter in his spark when his designation was spoken by that deep voice.

"Ratch?" Sideswipe repeated sleepily, shaking his helm before the optics brightened enough to indicate that Sideswipe was once again functional. "Uh, hey? Did you like the crystal?" he asked, suddenly sounding a bit nervous while Sunstreaker's tail started to twitch along the yellow wings.

"It was…"

Words like '_beautiful'_, '_amazing'_ and '_no one has ever given me something like that_' flashed in his processor but he couldn't really use them because that would only work against him.

"… pleasant," Ratchet finally finished, careful to keep his faceplates as impassive as possible.

"Just 'pleasant'?" Sideswipe inquired tentatively, clearly disappointed at the lack of reaction.

Sunstreaker said nothing but his tail's violent move behind the brothers did all the talking.

"Yes, that's right," Ratchet repeated determinedly. He steeled himself for any violent reactions, since it was an option when it came to these two. "I've come to talk about this so called courting," he began, not missing the way they both tensed, optics brightening in such clear expectation that for a moment Ratchet almost felt sorry for them. "I came to tell you that you two need to stop."

Just like the healer had predicted, his words prompted a strong reaction from the younger dragons.

"What?" Sideswipe yelped, jumping lightning fast onto his feet, and Sunstreaker followed his brother just as fast. "But why? We know – "

"What's this slag, _healer?_" Sunstreaker spat the normally respectful title like it was poison. "Do you think it's easy to hunt a technogazelle – "

" – aren't from your clan, but we thought proving ourselves such as the traditions demand was enough but I – "

" – that we _like_ to fly back and forth across these mountains, for _several_ solar cycles, that it was _fun_ that my claws broke when we dug out that slagging _crystal_ – "

" – even asked from Smokescreen if you Autobots had some special courting rules, and he reassured me that they didn't!"

" –maybe we should have just skipped the courting and challenged you right away into a domination fight like that Windseeker!"

Ratchet felt like his audios were going to split at the sudden assault of panicked yelps and angry growls. He tried to listen what was being said, but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker spoke over each other so he managed only to understand a word here and there. What really caught his attention what was said last, though.

"You did _what?_ No, wait, you said _what?_" Ratchet snarled, not sure which one of the aft-helmed slaggers he should hit first as he glared at them. "Now listen to me, fraggers, I told you from the very beginning that I had no time for your games."

"And we told you that this is no game," Sunstreaker snarled right back, big wings hiked up and spread wide in the air in a display of his irritation.

"Sunstreaker's right, Ratchet," Sideswipe rumbled. He was not as visibly frustrated as his brother but there was no trace of his usual cheerfulness either. "We _are_ serious."

"But why are _both_ of you doing the courting?" the red and white dragon cried in frustration.

_That_ earned a different kind of response from the brothers, quickly stopping the situation from escalating into something dangerous. Two pairs of optics blinked before Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a puzzled look with each other.

"Because we're brothers," Sideswipe said merely, cocking his helm like it was obvious.

A furious growl from the healer quickly said that that had not been the right answer. It was Sunstreaker, who understood what Ratchet was asking for. He rolled his optics and released a deep sigh, earning a curious look from the red dragon.

"We're _twins_," Sunstreaker enlightened Ratchet, and watched how the information sank into the older dragon, "carried from the same egg, bonded together by our sparks from the very moment we hatched."

Now it was _Ratchet's_ turn to be perplexed, his baffled expression quickly morphing into a shocked one as his healer's processor went into over-drive. His optics scanned Sideswipe and Sunstreaker from the tip of their snouts to end of their tails and it was like Ratchet saw the two young dragon mechs for the very first time.

Twins.

Honest to Primus _twins!_

He had heard stories as an apprentice healer, about the abnormally shaped eggs that had produced two hatchlings instead of one. But Ratchet had not actually met twins until now.

This also explained a lot of things; the unusual closeness Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared compared to Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak, and how they managed to be such a successful hunting pair and formidable fighters.

The reason had to because of rumored twin bond, Ratchet deduced, a bond that was rumored to be very similar to a sparkbond but even more intense since they were practically one spark split into two, one twin always sharing what the other twin did, be it pain or pleasure, anger or sorrow, hate or love. It would only be natural that twins would be attracted to same dragon, their feelings easily overlapping each other's.

Which meant Ratchet was slagged.

To have one courting dragon was bad enough but to have _twins_ that backed each other up in sheer stubbornness that would easily rival even the most hard-helmed suitor, there was no way to escape.

"B-but I'm old, older than both of you together!" Ratchet protested indignantly, grasping at straws in his desperation. "Surely you two could find a more suitable nestmate?"

Sunstreaker snorted, calmed just enough to silence the aggressive growls and fold his wings once more. "That's not a problem for me or Sideswipe, healer," he huffed, looking far too pleased as his optics raked over the white and red chassis. "True, you are quite old for our first nestmate but we don't slagging care about something insignificant like age-difference. We _know_ from experience that you're a strong fighter as well as a skillful, if a bit violent, healer and that you don't take slag from _anyone_."

"And you are cute, too," Sideswipe chirped, grinning audaciously despite the hiss he received from the harried healer.

"Besides, you can't be that old if your mating protocols are preparing for a heat just right before nesting season," the yellow twin pointed out smugly. "So, do we need to say more or should we just show you how serious we are?" Sunstreaker purred darkly and Sideswipe enthusiastically agreed with his brother, by reflecting his predatory grin perfectly.

"No, you can't – I, I won't allow this", Ratchet stumbled on his words in his anger, confusion, shaking his helm even as he started to back away. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

Sideswipe moved in an instant, jaws clamping down on a wingtip but not hard enough to penetrate the vulnerable membrane, the icy-blue optics blazing with mixed emotions such as determination, nervousness and fear. Sunstreaker was equally fast, growling so low from his chassis that it vibrated the through the air and right into Ratchet's pale grey chest plates. The yellow dragon came so close that the healer had to bend his neck backwards to keep their snouts touching as Ratchet got once again reminded that the twins _were_ bigger than him even if just a little.

"Stop fighting, Ratchet," Sunstreaker murmured quietly, his gaze mirroring that of his brother, yet there was a glimmer of hope in the swirling depths of bright blue. "We have done what the traditions demand and you have accepted our courting, don't try to deny it. Let's finish this as it should be done."

For a moment all three stood absolutely still, Sunstreaker and Ratchet's optics locked together. And something, like missing piece of a complex puzzle, clicked into its right place.

Snarling, Ratchet struck out, trying to claw the yellow twin's faceplates, missing them by a fraction as Sunstreaker swiftly darted away. Sideswipe released his hold on the wing as the healer's dual-barbed tail hit the red dragon's shoulder. The brothers fell back to stand side by side, cautious but also excited as they watched the crouched red and white dragon glare at them, smoldering flames licking the pearly white jaws. Ratchet inhaled deeply, his chassis expanding visibly before releasing a thundering roar that bounced off the cliffs, wordlessly declaring his challenge to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The twins accepted it with their own audio-deafening roars.

Roused by the noise, Autobots rushed to witness the end of what had become one the clan's strangest, yet most interesting courting in its long history.

Optimus stood with Ironhide and Red Alert, the massive leader's blue neck spikes rising and the giant wings moving restlessly. The instinct to protect his fellow clan member stirred Optimus' spark as he watched Ratchet attack the two younger dragons helm-on. It might have looked like a reckless move, since Sunstreaker and Sideswipe easily split apart so that the red and white clan elder harmlessly passed them but the Autobots _knew_ their healer.

Cliffjumper cheered with shameless glee when Ratchet twisted sideways in mid-air, hitting Sideswipe with all his weight. The momentum sent the red brother rolling down the mountain and Ratchet gave Sideswipe extra push as he used the red brother's chassis as leverage to fling himself backwards and straight into Sunstreaker.

Falling into a heap of limbs and wings, Ratchet quickly used the yellow twin's disorientation to gain the upper paw, twisting and turning until the younger dragon was half-under him. Jaws snapping and snarling viciously, Sunstreaker trashed and bucked, the fins on his tail spreading as the strong appendage snaked around Ratchet's, the sharp needle-like spikes scratching the white scales. Sunstreaker fought viciously and managed to get his legs underneath his chassis; the yellow dragon kicked the healer off his back with a move similar to the one the healer had used on him all those solar cycles ago.

Ratchet spread his wings to stop himself from hitting the ground, tail flashing out to grab a hold of a big chuck of metal hurl it towards the still grounded Sunstreaker. A wave of sympathetic cringes went through the Autobots when the projectile hit the yellow dragon right in the middle of his fore helm. Sunstreaker fell down clutching his helm, snarling and hissing curses at the healer.

Beating his wings twice to gain more height, Ratchet barely had a nanoklik to breathe before he was attacked from behind by Sideswipe, the red twin having been able to stop his rolling before going all the way down to the crystal forest. Sideswipe tried to grab the red and white wings, to force the healer back on the ground but Ratchet evaded all of his attempts with his many vorns of experience. In turn, the older dragon tried to use his skills to dislocate a joint from a shoulder or from a back leg and even from the red tail.

The aerial dance turned into an even more impressive set of dives and swoops and near misses when Sunstreaker got his bearings together and shot into the sky, too.

"Optimus!"

The huge dragon's attention was torn from the intense domination fight by Prowl's unusually distressed call. He watched the agitated black and white dragon stumble as he landed, the elegance the advisor normally held forgotten.

"What is it, Prowl?" Optimus asked worriedly, fearing that he already knew the answer for his own question.

"The Decepticons are coming from the south; the whole clan has been sighted and Megatron is leading the way," Prowl spoke hastily. The dual-colored wings trembled as the bond between him and Jazz was open to the fullest. Pulses of love, reassurance and slivers of worry were sent back and forth between the two mates.

"We need to defend the mountain, Prime!" Ironhide demanded, barely noticing the sudden appearance of Inferno, the red and black dragon summoned there by his mate's distress.

"I know," the largest of the five dragons rumbled, energon starting to run faster in his fuel lines as his instinct to protect his clan truly reared its helm. His optics turned back to the still battling Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, regret in the blue gaze. "I'm sorry, old friend," Optimus murmured and inhaled deeply.

The roar that left the massive dragon's mouth echoed throughout the proudly standing mountains, louder than any other living dragon, scaring all wildlife surrounding red and blue and white leader. The sound demanded respect and obedience from those who heard the call. It was a roar that could easily make his enemies cower in fear and inspire the utter loyalty of those who followed Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots of the Mountains.

That loyalty was what cut through Ratchet's haziness, his usually cunningly sharp processor reduced to its most raw and primitive protocols the healer had engaged the very moment he had initiated the domination fight. The white dragon saw his whole clan gather around their leader, answering to his authority without a question. Ratchet watched them rise in the air with Optimus on his rightful place at the front as the clan flew south. Conflicted by his sworn duty and the equally demanding need to finish the domination fight, Ratchet turned his helm away from the quickly distancing clan to the tense Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They too were affected by the entrancing call of Optimus Prime.

With a spark-wrenching cry that split the air Ratchet made his decision.

He flew to his clan.

TBC...

* * *

Sooo, did you seriously think that Ratchet would just abandon his clan? Nope. No way. I'm just being cruel to him and the twins. Nothing can be easy for them, otherwise it wouldn't be so fun. XD


	3. There's No Rest for the Wicked

**Title:** The Most Unexpected Courting  
**Fandom: **AU Dragonformers with mainly G1 colorations but with a twist of Bayverse  
**Pairing/Characters:** RatchetxTwins as the main pairing, loads of other G1 characters and some minor pairings  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 7954, all in all over 30 000  
**Summary/Warnings**: As one of the oldest dragons in his clan, Ratchet has seen almost everything but when he's rescued from an unwanted claiming by a pair of clan-less dragons, he's faced with a whole new problem. Violence, cussing, slight non-con  
**Disclaimer:** Transformers belong to Hasbro/Takara, the idea of dragonformers belong to various other people, the first ones appearing at least in 2007. I can only claim this plot as mine.  
**AN:**Here it is, the third and second last part. Mind you I was debating on, if I should publish this now, before I leave and don't have internet connection, meaning I won't be able to answer any reviews, or just post it after I return. Then I remembered my own personal experience, when waiting for an update for a story I liked. Even torture isn't that bad. Also, there's a major info dump at the end of this part, where I try to make more sense with the whole 'heat' and 'domination fight' issues.

Thank you, **fuzipenguin** for putting up with my grammar mistakes. *salutes*

- Nokkonen

Time measurements  
breem = 8.3 minutes  
groon = ~1 hour  
joor = 6 hours  
nanoklik (Animated)= ~1 second  
solar cycle = day  
dark cycle = night  
lunar cycle = little more than a month  
vorn = 83 years  
stellar cycle= year

"talking"  
_thinking  
::bond talking::_

* * *

**Part III: There's No Rest for the Wicked**

When the two warring clans clashed, it was as if the Pit itself had been brought onto Cybertron. Ferocious snarls, loud hisses, thunderous growls and foul cursing filled the air that practically shimmered with the large amounts of fireballs spewed from the wide open maws. Dragons with blue and red optics were quickly tangled in vicious fights, clawing and biting. They aimed for the wings, tails, chassis' and optics: anything to cripple the enemy.

Autobots were calm by nature and had a strong sense of protectiveness for their own. But the loss a nestmate, a sibling or a creator could change even the most peaceful dragon.

The Autobot leader plummeted down from the skies and aimed straight to the massive and black dragon with red details and wing membranes.

"Megatron!" Optimus roared, gaining his opponent's undivided attention.

"Prime," Megatron merely smirked, crimson optics sinister even as he evaded a strike meant to decapitate him. "How nice for you to come and greet us, but unfortunately I don't have much time for pleasantries." With that Megatron heaved back his large helm and sent a huge fireball at Optimus.

As the two enormous dragons engaged themselves in a fight, the chaos of the battle had reached the ground:

White wings bleeding, Tracks whirled in circles as he tried to hit the cackling Rumble and Frenzy. The two small Decepticons were fast and kept making bold attacks to further injure the larger Autobot Rumble and Frenzy had managed to cripple with the bites and claws.

"You little petrorats, I dare you to fight like a real dragon!" Tracks snarled as he shifted on his legs.

Rumble yelped, the pale violet and blue Decepticon ducking just in time as Tracks' white barbed tail almost tore his snout off.

"You wish, Autoscum," Frenzy cackled from the other side, doing another swoop at the white-horned and web-eared helm to get Tracks' attention away from his brother.

"Why don't you fight like us?" Rumble goaded, dropping on the snarling Tracks' back, little claws sinking deep into the blue scale plating.

Tracks bellowed when the blinding pain hit his sensors. He bucked and thrashed, injured wings beating wildly, only to have another wave of pain hit him.

Frenzy had taken advantage of Rumble's distraction, his claws and teeth closing around the red throat plating and cutting off Tracks' breathing. The larger dragon cried in pain, optics widening in fear as his spark thrummed erratically. Through his pain and panic Tracks could hear and feel the little Decepticons laugh against his flailing frame, their joy making him feel sick.

Too quickly, the colors started to blurr, and Tracks' audios felt like they were being muffled. The smell of fresh energon flooded his olfactory sensors, and the fact it was coming from him, from his wounds, from his _throat_, frightened Tracks even more. Terrified this would be his end, Tracks released a desperate wail, calling for his clan to help. But no one could break away from their opponent to aid their dying friend.

Except one.

Frenzy's hold on the panicking Autobot's throat loosened from shock as jaws clamped down on the little dragon's back. Sharp teeth sank deep into the lavender-colored chassis, making Frenzy shriek at the searing pain. He instinctively released his grip on Tracks' torn throat as the pain only got worse.

The little dragon screamed as he was shaken roughly. Horrified, Frenzy clawed at white faceplates but Ratchet's vice-like grip didn't ease.

Rumble watched in shock as his brother struggled in the claws of the Autobot healer. He cringed, when Frenzy was violently thrown aside, hitting the ground with a sickening sound. The little black and red dragon became absolutely still, energon freezing in his lines as Ratchet's burning optics settled on him. The healer released a vicious snarl as he took a step closer, so terrifying that even Megatron would have paused.

Wings flat against his sides and tail tucked between his legs, the little Decepticon scrambled away with a terrified screech.

Ratchet swore as Tracks crumbled heavily down and rushed to Tracks' side. Closer inspection revealed the severe state of the usually perfectly groomed dragon, whose vanity had only lately found its match in Sunstreaker.

Trying not to think about the yellow dragon and his twin or the domination fight he had fled from, Ratchet concentrated on the current situation and his duty to save Tracks. Bending down to gently nuzzle the delirious Tracks, Ratchet moved slowly to allow his scent and touch to tell Tracks that Ratchet was safe. The dark blue and black dragon moaned pitifully as he weakly responded to the touch, showing he had recognized his savior. Ratchet knew he had to take Tracks back to the nesting mountain; there was nothing he could do here and the injuries needed treatment. Quickly

Despite having his attention on his patient, the healer remained on guard, be it enemy or friend. Which is why Ratchet suddenly spun around, crouching protectively before Tracks. The red and white wings flared wide open and fire licked the razor-sharp teeth as the Windseeker trine landed in front of him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Thundercracker's deep voice rumbled, the blue Windseeker grinning nastily as he glanced at the sulking Skywarp. "It seems we found your wayward healer, Warp."

"Mute it, fragger," Skywarp snarled, his glare all but burning holes into Ratchet.

Thundercracker smirked, ignoring his trinemate's irritation. "I heard you tried to slither your way out from Skywarp's claim, healer," he commented slyly, grinning wider, when Ratchet growled angrily. "Even though we were a little fragged off at you sabotaging our attack last lunar cycle, I must admit that for once he's had a good idea. Strong carriers are scarce in times like these."

Unlike his bondmates, Starscream didn't look impressed. The cold optics inspected Ratchet from helm to the tip of his tail, as if the healer was a rustleech that had crawled into the Windseeker's nest uninvited. "He's too old," Starscream sneered with distaste. "You two can keep him for this nesting season but I have no intention of letting an Autobot like him carry _my _hatchlings."

"Fine by me," Skywarp growled furiously, his whip-like tail cutting the air with a loud crack, "but I get him first!"

"Try it, and I'll rip your spikes off, you fraggers! It'll be a cold day in the Pit before I allow any of you to mount me!"

"You think we'll be asking for permission once the claim has been made, Autoscum?" Skywarp snarled, flames flickering between his teeth.

Ratchet's dorsal spikes flared up, scales puffing out as he answered Skywarp's snarl with one of his own. Behind Ratchet, he could hear Tracks weak struggling, the blue Autobot alarmed by the scents and sounds of the Decepticons.

"R-r-ratchet," Tracks' watery cough made the healer shift his frame closer to hide his wounded clan fellow from the glowing crimson optics.

"Don't move and be quiet," Ratchet ordered gruffly, never once letting the Windseekers leave his sight.

"B-b-but – "

"_I can handle this!_" the healer growled, earning laughter from the larger dragons.

"Of course you can _handle _us," Starscream sneered conceitedly, the huge white and red-detailed wings shaking with his amusement.

Skywarp, impatient and still angered from their last meeting a lunar cycle ago, lunged forward with a loud roar. Ratchet braced himself for the impact and spit fire straight at the grimacing faceplates. The Windseeker dove straight through the flames and smashed right into the smaller Autobot. The heavier dragon sent them rolling on to the ground with hisses and snarled curses flinging back and forth. Thundercracker and the slightly reluctant Starscream followed their trinemate, releasing roars of their own.

The white dragon tried his best, clawing and biting and spewing fire at the Windseekers but the three large dragons were too much for one and easily overpowered him. After a half groon's fight, Ratchet was forced onto his stomach, grunting as a heavy frame pinned the healer on to the ground.

"Isn't this familiar?" Skywarp jeered right in to Ratchet's audio, the long glossa teasingly licking the energon leaking from the white snout.

Ratchet snarled, twisting his helm as he tried to bite the glossa off. The little act of resistance only made the other two Decepticons laugh and Skywarp purr.

"And this time you will be _mine_."

The black and purple Windseeker forced the white tail aside and spread Ratchet's back legs wider. Panicked, Ratchet's struggles increased tenfold even as his chassis started to heat at being in close contact to a strong dragon mech. The half-engaged mating protocols –influenced by Ratchet's approaching heat – mistook the low energy levels and stress as a result of a lost domination fight and started to prepare him for the act of mating. Ratchet released a desperate hiss, when the edges of his valve were pawed at none too gently, claws dipping between the pliable plating. Off-lining his optics, the healer tried at least to block away the sneers of the other two Windseekers and the excitement in their crimson optics.

_"Get your filthy paws off our mate, you slagging rust-eaten spacecrab!"_

The enraged bellow shocked them both, and Ratchet could feel the Decepticon on his back freeze, claws stopping on the edge of his valve. The healer twisted his helm from underneath Skywarp's to see two large shadows descending from the sky with speed. But when Ratchet saw that the twin's optics were closer to purple than crystal-blue, a sign of pure anger, he felt a shudder of trepidation go down his spine struts instead of relief.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe charged the Windseekers without hesitation, roaring at the top of their vocalizers. The black and purple Windseeker was wrenched off Ratchet by a furious Sideswipe, the red twin throwing Skywarp easily aside despite of the size difference. Sunstreaker attacked Thundercracker, the handsome faceplates twisted into a mask of pure murder. The yellow dragon sank his teeth and claws into the blue scale plating, tearing it away from the other dragon's chassis with vicious gouges. The big Windseeker bellowed in pain and tried to get the furious stranger off him but the other kept cutting deeper, tearing Thundercracker's wings into shreds.

The blue dragon's agony ricocheted through the trinebond, causing Starscream and Skywarp to screech audio-splittingly. Another surge of pain went over the link as the dazed Skywarp landed on Starscream, the trineleader disoriented by both the physical and mental cries of his bondmates. The brightly colored dragon shrieked as the unexpected weight forced him off his legs, wings flattening painfully against the ground.

Thundercracker's frame soon followed Skywarp's, and joined the pile atop Starscream. By some miracle the yellow savage had not killed the blue Windseeker, but both Skywarp and Starscream sensed that their trinemate was gravely injured.

The sight and smell freely flowing energon didn't quite quench the twins' thirst to kill the dragons that had dared to try to claim _their_mate-to-be, and both twins kept snarling and flaring their wings as they prowled around the three Decepticons. But as strong as those protocols where, the ones that demanded for them to make sure their possible carrier was unharmed were stronger.

Sideswipe boldly turned his back on the beaten Windseekers and quickly moved to Ratchet's side, his grey snout nuzzling the white cheek. The red dragon trilled, in puzzlement, when there was no reaction from the normally fiery healer except for a cautious stare.

Ratchet stayed wary for a reason. This close he could clearly see that Sideswipe's optics had not yet gained their normal coloring and were still a light purple.

Abruptly Sideswipe was pushed aside. The red dragon growled a warning as he stumbled, dorsal spikes flaring, but Sunstreaker ignored his brother's ire. The yellow dragon thoroughly examined the healer, rumbling darkly when Sunstreaker noticed Ratchet's marred scales and wings.

"You're hurt," Sunstreaker growled, the words almost mutilated due to his vicious snarl. The still dark purple optics flashed dangerously and Sideswipe's deepened their color in an instant reaction to his twin's words.

Ratchet nodded and slowly rose onto his feet, making sure not to further agitate the brothers. The twins immediately crowded the healer, rumbling and caressing him with careful but insistent touches. Their caring behavior was unexpected but not unwelcoming one. Ratchet all but sagged against Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the twins' purring turning pleased as they proceeded to clean the healer's wounds.

The peaceful moment didn't last long, though.

Ratchet jolted, when he remembered just why he had tried to take on all three Windseekers in the first place. The sudden wake-up might have also had something to do with the bold touch at the base of the healer's tail.

The twins startled with loud dual-hisses when Ratchet jerked away from them and towards the still piled up Decepticons. Sideswipe wasted no time blocking Ratchet's path with a domineering growl, demanding the healer to back off. The black dorsal spikes flared along tri-colored scale plating, Sideswipe's sire protocols going on overdrive with the need to protect his chosen mate.

The menacing snarl quickly turned into a pained yelp as Sideswipe was whacked on the back of his helm.

"Don't think you can act like that just because you've rescued me, glitch!" Ratchet roared, his concern for Tracks overruling everything else. He glared the slightly whining Sideswipe. "If you want to _protect _me, get in the air and help my clan to fight the Decepticons! You too, Sunstreaker!"

Sideswipe tilted his helm, questioning, and Suntreaker snorted as an answer, smoke rising from his nostrils. The twins shared a look, some sense returning into the still purple optics, and Ratchet could only guess what was being said through the bond. For a few tense nanokliks the brothers stood still, and then Sideswipe released an energon-curling roar of barely held excitement.

Sunstreaker's faceplates appeared right next to the healer's; they were twisted into a dark, almost sadistic grin. "We'll settle things after we return, _Ratchet_," the yellow dragon said, purring the designation, and Ratchet's spine struts shivered for a whole new reason.

A breathless "yes," was the only answer Ratchet could possibly give before the twins went airborne. Ratchet a spared them glance before he rushed to Tracks. The healer intended to be as far away as possible once the Windseekers came back to consciousness.

* * *

Megatron had been so focused in his fight against Optimus that the huge Decepticon leader hadn't realized that three of his best warriors had been taken down. But it was the roars of pain and cries of disbelief from the other Windseeker trine caught Megatron's attention.

Twisting around just in time, Megatron witnessed how streaks of bright yellow and red attacked Ramjet. The grey and black dragon immediately identified the pair from the reports Soundwave had given to him. Megatron swore under his breath. His advisor had _assured _the Decepticon leader that the strangers were not in alliance with the Autobots.

Megatron watched how the bleeding Windseeker spiral to the ground with a helpless screech. The big red wings were twisted into unnatural angles, most likely dislocated.

Optimus paused when his opponent's attention was drawn to elsewhere. Turning to follow Megatron's gaze, the Autobot leader was shocked to see Ratchet's suitors flying amidst the Autobots. It could only mean that the healer had chosen to follow his call after all.

But if Ratchet had abandoned the domination fight in favor of his clan, why had the brothers joined the battle?

It didn't take long for rest of the warriors' of both sides to notice Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, too.

The Decepticons all watched in shock as two apparently mad dragons attacked in unison the remaining two Windseekers. Ironhide was the first to react, the hulking Autobot quickly taking care of Scavenger, his opponent, and flying to help Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Together, the three seasoned warriors took easily down Dirge and Thrust, who were already wounded themselves and distressed from their bondmate's pain.

The victory fueled the rest of the Autobots and they attacked the remaining Decepticons with renewed fervor.

Megatron watched how the fight took a turn for the worse, so different from the familiar stalemate. With a displeased growl was he forced to call his clan back:

"Decepticons, retreat!" the black and grey dragon snarled as he turned around.

The Decepticons, hearing their leader's order, followed it as best as they could.

Starscream managed to crawl out under his trinemates, slapping Skywarp in the faceplates to wake him up. The unusually quiet trineleader could feel the red and yellow dragons glare viciously at the back of his helm as they circled above them. The black and purple Windseeker woke up with a pained groan, but after clearing his processor, Skywarp helped Starscream to coax the badly wounded Thundercracker on to his feet. The two Windseekers took a secure hold of the blue chassis, carrying their wounded bondmate together as they left the battle-ground as fast as possible.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grudgingly allowed them go but only because they had the more important task of making sure that Ratchet was alright.

"Prowl, Jazz, I want the damage report!" Optimus ordered while landing, the bonded advisors following after they had made a quick sweep of the clan.

"All present except for Tracks," Prowl declared gravely even before he touched the ground, the information instantly making the massive leader worried.

"Prime!" Ironhide called as he landed with a ground shaking sound. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said that Ratchet took Tracks back to the mountain. They said that the youngling had been badly wounded."

"Anyone else injured?" Optimus asked, chassis aching. The scorch marks and wounds from Megatron on top of his low energy level were starting to bother him as the fighting protocols one by one turned off.

"Lil' Bee's gotta bad burn on his wing and needs to be carried back, but otherwise we're all good. Though Ah gotta say Raj's pretty fragged off," Jazz added with a lopsided grin. "Guess we now know who'll be sufferin' from the cave fever for the next lunar cycles, eh?"

The joke managed to lighten the mood the tiniest bit. Especially when they all turned to see the normally stoic Mirage rather animatedly rant at Hound as he paced back and forth before him. The green dragon looked positively meek and nodded every now and then to whatever his nestmate was hissing to him.

But not all of them were amused. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who had flanked Ironhide as the black warrior had descended, didn't take a part in the knowing smiles and quiet chuckles. The brothers were still too wired up and twitchy as they stole not so subtle glances at the direction of the Autobots' home mountain.

"I don't think we'll see any Decepticons for some time after this battle, Prime," Ironhide said as he turned to look at his leader, the smirk evident on his black faceplates. The scarred dragon then proceeded to do a full-chassis shake, making the energon covering his scales fly all around in droplets.

Sunstreaker hissed in disgust as some of them hit him. "Watch it, old fragger!" he growled, glowering darker when the clan elder ignored him.

"We might even get another peaceful nesting season," the black dragon continued with a smug drawl, the old optics flashing with mischief, "and hopefully we'll have something or _someone _to nest this time."

Ironhide's blunt words earned mixed reactions from the others, varying from slightly mortified on Prowl and Optimus faceplates to amused on Jazz, Ironhide himself and Sideswipe's. Sunstreaker's faceplates were the only ones to remain impassive. As Optimus sent slightly a chiding look at his old friend, Prowl hissed, the black and white wings fluttering in irritation as he glared icily his grinning mate.

_::Don't. Say. A. Word::_the red-horned dragon snapped, pulses of embarrassment coloring his side of the bond.

_::Aww, don't be like that, Prowler::_ Jazz's answer came right back, tinted with a warmer, seducing undertone. _::Yah like it when we practice makin' hatchlings, Ah know yah do. Why not use all that hard work this nestin' season?::_

_::Jazz…::_ Prowl growled even as both his spark and chassis eagerly responded to the idea, warming his scale plating. _::I'll get you for this. When we are back in our cave, you can count on that, beloved.::_

_::Oooohh, Ah'll take yer word on that, sweetspark.::_

Sunstreaker carefully observed the two advisors. His helm tilted to the side as a positively wicked grin spread on Jazz's faceplates, the smaller dragon's tail winding tightly around Prowl's. A tendril of jealousy wounds its way into Sunstreaker's spark as Prowl tightened the hold even as the bi-colored dragon showed no other reaction. It was clear that the bondmates were happy and cherished each other, even if their way of showing it differed.

_::It's alright, Sunny::_ Sideswipe soothed his twin, filling the twin bond with hope and trust for the future._ ::We will get what they have too.::_

_::But for how long?::_ Sunstreaker snapped back, the tiniest bit of fear barely slipping through the wave of frustration that rolled from the yellow brother. _::I don't want to fight every slagging nesting season and make the claim again and again until the vorn comes and we lose. I, I want it to be permanent, Sides. I want it to last forever.::_

The intensity of Sunstreaker's words and feelings shocked Sideswipe, rendering him completely unresponsive for a moment. He had had no idea just how deeply Sunstreaker was affected by the irate healer. Being split-spark twins made it hard for them to care for others as deeply as they did on each other, and the yellow brother was even more introverted than Sideswipe. They didn't always share each other's' opinions or even interests but Ratchet had been something they had agreed on the very moment they had laid their optics upon the healer.

_::We'll think of something::_ Sideswipe could only murmur, tightly locking back his own fear of what would happen, if they lost this one chance at a normal life. _::Like always, we'll think of something.::_

* * *

Wheeljack had a slight limp from hurting his left ankle in a fight against Scrapper but the grey and white dragon determinedly moved from one Autobot to another. While he had no official healer training, Wheeljack had picked up a lot throughout his long life – being Ratchet's friend was an additional benefit, too. Carrying one of the healer's medicine jars, Wheeljack applied the soothing salve on the many burns scattered on scale platings and wing membranes.

After several groons, he finally reached the last dragon. Offering a small smile to Bluestreak, Wheeljack took a look at the large burn on the grey underbelly. Bluestreak whimpered, when Wheeljack carefully started to spread the medicine across the injury, hiding his helm into his paws.

"I'm sorry if it hurts, Bluestreak," the clan elder murmured, the end of his tail flashing a muted blue and grey.

"No no no! It doesn't! I mean it does, but not like you think!" Bluestreak squeaked, vigorously shaking his helm underneath the paws. "It's just, that no one has touched me there – well, my creators did clean me from time to time, and Prowl did it once, but that's different, and it was vorns ago! I was barely a youngling! You just surprised me… it wasn't the pain, Wheeljack! Honestly! I didn't mean to make you feel bad – you could never do that! – and I know it's important to use the salve to help the self-repair nanites but could it be possible that – "

Tilting his helm, Wheeljack frowned a little as he listened to the younger dragon ramble nervously, tail twisting between the red and grey legs to hide the burn. Wheeljack took another look at the location of the scorch mark in case he had missed something important. Only it was hard to see with Bluestreak's tail, which was, now that Wheeljack noted it, actually quite close to the younger dragon's interf –

Oh.

The blue optics widened almost comically when Wheeljack realized just why Bluestreak was feeling so self-conscious. The muted colors on Wheeljack's unique tail changed lightning fast to a bright shade of red, the closest thing that could be described as blushing for a Cybertronian.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Bluestreak!" the grey and white dragon yelped, earning a curious look from Cliffjumper resting nearby. "I didn't even – slag, I didn't even realize where I was touching you."

The interruption silenced the younger dragon and one wide optic peeked through the grey talons. "It's alright," Bluestreak assured Wheeljack, sounding still little embarrassed.

Wheeljack shook his helm. "I should have warned you and be, well, less like Ratchet," he joked with a weak smile, which seemed to work since it got him a giggle from Bluestreak. "Well then, you can leave now." Wheeljack said, composing himself with a small clearing of his vocalizer. "Be mindful of the burn and I recommend that you avoid putting any pressure on it for the rest of the cycle."

The red and grey dragon nodded and cautiously rose onto his feet, gaze lingering on Ratchet's cave.

The healer had been taking care of Tracks for almost a whole joor and now it was nearly dark. Ratchet had emerged from the cave two groons ago to inspect the rest of the wounded before bullying the worst ones inside and asking Wheeljack's help with the remaining dragons. Bumblebee and Inferno had limped out some time ago. The former was now curled up in recharge between Optimus and Ironhide while the latter had been whisked away by his mate after causing a small scene:

Inferno had come out of the healer's cave and had been about to ignore Ratchet's orders of no flying for the next two solar cycles. The big dragon had been ready to take off, when Red Alert had hissed menacingly and displayed an unusual but very impressive act of dominance with widely spread wings and raised spine spikes, every single one of his tri-colored scales puffed out. The startled Inferno had been pinned down in nanokliks with Red Alert's firmly jaws clamped down where the black helm met to the red neck. The large dragon had hastily succumbed to his bondmate, going completely strutless and had given a high-pitched whine to cement his submission. With a satisfied grunt, Red Alert had released his hold and with that settled, the small dragon had walked away with Inferno following meekly behind.

Wheeljack followed Bluestreak's line of sight, sighing tiredly. He leant closer and nudged the other with his helm, startling the younger dragon. "Go rest, Bluestreak," Wheeljack told him softly. "He will be fine."

"B-but…" Bluestreak began.

Not even registering the move, Wheeljack instinctively nipped the younger dragon's withers like a creator chastising its offspring. Bluestreak subsided with a small, surprised yelp.

"Don't question me, pup," the white and grey dragon ordered, the words unmistakably firm despite the gentle way they were said. "Tracks will be fine, and you need to recharge to heal properly. I'm not above carrying you to your cave if that's what is needed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Wheeljack," Bluestreak nodded, helm and wings low in submission.

Wheeljack watched the slightly cowed youngling before shaking his helm with a sigh. _So much for not being like our temperamental healer_, he thought wryly. "Ratchet won't be alone, don't worry. He still has two more patients to look after this, and they will make sure he gets rest, too."

Timid optics rose to meet Wheeljack's, and this time Bluestreak's faceplates brightened with a small but knowing smile.

* * *

The two moons that ruled Cybertron's star-filled skies had yet to start growing, being now no more than two thin crescents. Because of this there was only little light when Ratchet finally dragged himself out of his cave. The process of treating Tracks' wounds had been difficult, forcing him to transform into his mech mode, servos more agile than the large clawed paws for the task. But in the end Ratchet had stopped the energon flow and saved the younger dragon mech.

Wheeljack had kept waiting outside, watching in silence as his weary friend stepped out still in his smaller form, Ratchet's now much smaller wings drooping from tiredness. The grey and white dragon bent his helm, almost two third of Ratchet's mech frame, to nuzzle the tired healer. Ratchet accepted the comforting touch with a sigh, red servos rising to pet the grey snout as the red and white wings sagged on his back.

"He will survive," Ratchet sighed, sounding exhausted but satisfied as he pressed his faceplates against Wheeljack's fore helm. "Those little slaggers almost killed him but he will survive."

"I'll tell Optimus," Wheeljack promised, optics dimming slightly, when the red and white mech reached for his sensitive ear-webbing. It didn't take long for Wheeljack to start purr in pleasure as the nimble servos kept scratching him. He even settled down so that the healer didn't have to stretch his arms too much.

It felt so good that Wheeljack nearly forgot why he had been waiting for Ratchet.

Carefully, Wheeljack pulled his helm free. "You have two more patients," Wheeljack said and gave a meaningful look at his friend.

The healer's optics narrowed, the wings on his back shifting with unease. "Where are they?" Ratchet finally asked.

Wheeljack didn't answer, merely cocked his helm with a knowing smile.

Ratchet huffed, willing his frame to transform back to the dragon mode. Their smaller and frailer mech forms were usually only revealed to those they trusted the most. Wheeljack took a step back as the white the healer's plating started to rearrange itself, expanding and growing until the winged frame of a mech was replaced by the much larger dragon frame.

Ratchet wrapped his tail around the crystal jar Wheeljack had been holding, carrying it with ease despite the dangerous spikes at the end of the long limb. He gave a small nod to the white and grey dragon, before walking into the darkness.

The ledge outside the twins' cave was empty but Ratchet could see a yellowish glow coming from inside cave, indicating that the lantern crystals were being used. The red and white dragon hesitated for a moment, knowing that stepping in would mean that he'd had to address more than just his duty as a healer.

_This whole courting has been nothing but a disaster_, Ratchet thought bitterly, looking down at his red paws. Despite having cleaned them, Ratchet could still smell the faint scent of Tracks' life fluids. It reminded him just how close he had been in losing Tracks. _Why can't they see that they are just wasting their time with an old fool of a mech like me? Why they are so adamant?_

It was rather ironic, Ratchet mused bitterly, that a dragon like him, who normally was not fazed by anything, had to stop to gather his nerves so that he could meet the ones behind his inner turmoil. But experience had taught Ratchet that sometimes you just had to stop worrying and face the consequences.

Steeling himself, Ratchet walked inside.

The cave the twins had chosen as theirs was a lot smaller than the one Ratchet lived in; it had only one chamber with two lantern crystals on the ceiling to give just enough light. It was perfectly big for one dragon but not for two as large as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The twins were curled around each other, the yellow brother's helm resting on his forelegs while the red one's was on Sunstreaker's neck. It looked like they were recharging if not the bright optics that stared right at the healer.

"Why you two weren't getting treatment with the others, slaggers?" Ratchet asked harshly, using the grouchiness as a veil to hide his mixed feelings.

Sunstreaker snorted, pushing his brother's helm away. "We might have fought with your clan, but we can still take care of ourselves," he said arrogantly, the bright scales shifting to show energon-free scales.

"Right. Then that burn on your shoulder can rust in peace until the plating falls off," Ratchet snorted as he pointed out the obvious blemish on the yellow chassis. Sunstreaker glared as an answer and moved his wing to hide the burn mark.

"What about you?" the healer asked the other twin. Sideswipe just shrugged.

"Few slashes on my tail where those Aftseekers managed to hit me but we already cleaned the wounds." An impish look flickered in Sideswipe's optics as his lip plates drew back in a devious grin. "I would have asked you to do it but you since you were busy…"

Ratchet felt his temper spike at the teasing lilt, the provocative flick of the red tail just begging him to snap at Sideswipe. Counting to ten in his mind to keep back what he really wanted to say, Ratchet settled on glaring at the slagger. "I don't care if Primus himself cleaned you pups; you need medical treatment, so get your afts here, right now, so that I can do my job," he hisseed, and it was a wonder that the lantern crystals didn't dim due to the iciness in his tone.

The twins observed the older dragon for a moment before Sideswipe rose. Ordering the other to stand still, Ratchet searched the red and black chassis, soon finding more than just the slashes he had been told about. Muttering under his breath, the healer took the crystal jar and dipped his paw into the salve, carefully covering every single mark. Throughout the whole process Ratchet was painstakingly aware of Sunstreaker, standing right behind him as the yellow brother followed the treatment. Thankfully Sunstreaker kept quiet, and the healer was more than little relieved that they allowed him to work in silence.

When Ratchet turned to the other twin, Sideswipe mimicked his brother, standing there and watching quietly.

It was as Ratchet gently applied the medicine on Sunstreaker's flank with the yellow wing held up in an awkward angle and hovering above the white helm that Ratchet finally spoke:

"When I left the domination fight, I broke more than just some traditions. I chose my clan over the challenge I initiated. I sullied your honor, and my lack of responsibility proved me unworthy. Who would want a mate, who doesn't stand by his own actions? You had every right to leave and never come back."

Ratchet lowered his paw, done with the yellow brother. He didn't dare look at them, feeling ashamed and confused as his vocalizer cracked slightly at his question. "Why did you come after me?"

Sunstreaker twisted his neck to look at the subdued healer, waiting patiently until Ratchet lifted his gaze and their optics met. Ratchet could see determination in the younger dragon's gaze and something else that made the healer's spark flutter in his chest. Claws clicked against the cave's floor as Sideswipe came closer, trapping the healer between the two warm chassis'. Every inhale filled Ratchet's olfactory sensors with the combination of the twins' scents, reminding him once again that they were young, healthy and unmated dragon mechs, who still wanted Ratchet enough to follow him in to the middle of the a battle.

Sideswipe, just as bold as Ratchet had come to know him, rubbed his helm against the point where the red wing met the white shoulder. He crooned, delighted, when he was not pushed away.

"How many times do we need to tell you? We _don't_care," the red twin murmured, content at being so close to the one his and his brother's shared spark was yearning for. "From the very moment we saw you it was clear that we wanted you. We have met many strong possible carriers, in heat and not, but you were the first one that really called to us."

"He's right," Sunstreaker rumbled, the wing coming down to pull the healer against his chassis. "We wanted to follow the traditions as best as we could, but in the end we are just rogues, Ratchet. We don't have a clan or a flock to protect us, nor a cave that we could offer for you to lay our clutch. But we are serious about this, about you."

Ratchet wanted to argue, make them change their mind but the small part of him didn't allow Ratchet to do so this time. Instead the red and white dragon sighed, slumping against them. The twins kept the healer upright with ease, crooning and purring as they caressed Ratchet with such gentleness that it almost overwhelmed the older dragon.

"We still need to have a proper domination fight," Ratchet murmured, his words only confirming his acceptance of them as worthy suitors even as he allowed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to guide him to lie down.

The red and yellow dragons settled down too, one on each side of the healer.

"We will," Sideswipe promised softly even as he wrapped the end of his red tail around the white one.

"If that is what you want," Sunstreaker agreed, rubbing his cheek against the healer's.

Blinking, suddenly so very tired and wanting nothing more than to just recharge between the two warm frames, Ratchet nodded. "Yes, but only after you two have healed," he added firmly, ever the healer.

There was a small chuckle; Ratchet wasn't sure from which brother, the world becoming fuzzier by every passing nanoklik. An affectionate lick touched his neck, warming the sensitive scales with pleasant tingles.

"Same goes to you, too, Ratchet," was the last thing he could hear before the much needed recharge claimed him and Ratchet welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

Through his recharge Ratchet felt shifting in the warmth that had been surrounding him. Then the heat moved away from his right side without a warning. Not really awake, the healer whined, snuggling closer to the chassis that had stayed to make sure it wouldn't also leave. This elicited a soothing purr and the source of the sound curled tighter around him. The calming rumbles sent vibrations through his recharge-heavy frame, easing the healer back to rest.

It was groons later when the healer stirred again, immediately becoming aware of another dragon virtually draped over him. After recharging almost a lifetime alone, waking up with someone else was mildly shocking but not as disturbing as Ratchet would have first thought. The cave was dark with the lantern crystals now cooled down, but the pale streams of sunrise pooling from the entrance gave Ratchet just enough light to recognize just who he was recharging with. Seeing a yellow tail and a wing curled around him, the red and white dragon identified Sunstreaker, but there was no sign of Sideswipe in the dim cave.

Yawning, Ratchet turned just enough to watch the still recharging Sunstreaker. It was odd to see the normally proud dragon so relaxed, for once showing just how young Sunstreaker actually was. Ratchet's optics trailed the lines of Sunstreaker's faceplates, watching where grey scales gave way to black ones and how the elegant webbed ears shifted slightly every now and then.

For a moment everything felt right, and Ratchet felt more at ease than he had in ages. Relaxing against the yellow dragon's frame, Ratchet dared to imagine how it would feel to awake like this for the rest of his life.

The small, dreamy smile didn't last long as Ratchet's chassis temperature suddenly spiked.

A groan escaped from the white dragon's vocalizer. His processor grew hazy as energon started to flow faster in his fuel lines, sensors registering his surroundings and the recharging dragon next to Ratchet with near painful clarity. Another ripple of unpleasant hotness went through him and with a gasp the healer realized what had happened.

The heat.

The activation of his mating protocols had apparently quickened due to everything that had happened recently in the last solar cycle; the musky scent of the twins that now clung to Ratchet's plating hadn't helped either.

All Cybertronian dragons, from mechs to femmes, from the smallest minis to the biggest sea dwellers had heat cycles. When a Cybertroanian dragon entered their first heat, it was viewed a sign of maturity, that the dragon in question was no longer youngling but an adult.

But there was a trick; the heat cycles were irregular. _Very _irregular.

The time between heats could be vorns, centuries or even as short as six lunar cycles. To be bound in such challenging way of breeding would have been the end of their species without the nesting season. Occurring roughly every tenth stellar cycle, when Cybertron was closest to the sun, they had come to realize that by making sure the carriers were well energized and rested, clutches could be laid without the heat.

The increase of fertility wasn't much but it was enough to keep them from going extinct.

But to be in heat so close to the nesting season…

Ratchet cursed silently as another wave of hotness washed over him, the haziness clearing after few nanokliks. He'd had to get out and he'd had to get out _now_. Ratchet knew he had promised Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to finish this for once and all, and his spark clenched painfully at the thought of the twins with their hopeful looks last dark cycle. But with mating protocols demanding Ratchet to find the strongest sire possible and at the same time defend himself from any weaker ones, the healer didn't want to know violent the domination fight could become now. He had witnessed ones where a normally a gentle dragon had actually killed the challenging sire because of the heat.

Ratchet didn't want that, he didn't want to kill either of the brothers. Not now, not ever.

Taking one last look of the still resting Sunstreaker, Ratchet slipped away.

* * *

When Sideswipe got the mountain in his sight, it would be safe to say that he was feeling rather helpless and a good deal frustrated.

He had been in the middle of searching something to give their – or at least he hoped he and Sunstreaker could soon call Ratchet so – healer and had come across a small flock of wirepheasants, the brightly colored birds small but thought as a delicacy. The red dragon had transformed midair, landing silently on the ground in his mech form. Sideswipe had managed to sneak very close to the unaware prey and had been ready to pounce, only to fail spectacularly.

The startled wirepheasants had flown away with shrill cheeps as Sideswipe had smashed ungracefully against a large crystal, hit by a tidal wave of frustration and anxiety via the twin bond. Something had upset Sunstreaker, and the yellow twin hadn't even tried to block the tumult of emotions. Due to the distance between them, they couldn't really converse, but Sideswipe had got the general idea as Sunstreaker bombarded him with images of a certain red and white dragon and halted thoughts _::gone-mate-heat-find-NOW!::_.

Naturally Sideswipe had abandoned the hunt, changing back to his dragon form to get back to the cave faster, where he had left Sunstreaker and Ratchet mere groons ago. The sight of his usually reserved brother curled protectively around the healer had filled Sideswipe's spark with unfamiliar yet very welcomed content.

The red dragon saw Sunstreaker pacing outside their now not-so-temporary cave, growling under his breath with each step. His side of the bond was still wide open, and Sideswipe could feel and almost hear his agitation even without words. But Sunstreaker was not alone.

Next to the restless yellow twin, sitting on his haunches, was the ragged-winged clan elder. When Wheeljack turned to watch his approach, Sideswipe was surprised to see the usually jovial dragon so grim.

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe called as he touched the ground, and his brother immediately turned around with a snarl:

"He's gone! That ungrateful slagger was gone when I woke up!" Sunstreaker yelled angrily, tail lashing aggressively as his claws carved deep lines on the metal surface of the mountain.

Wheeljack scowled, displeased, at Sunstreaker's choice of words and showed it by giving a sharp nip for one of the yellow wings, effectively gaining the fragged off dragon's undivided attention. Wheeljack barely rolled his optics at the murderous glower Sunstreaker gave him, a look that would have sent others flying for the hills. Then again, those others had never come across with Ratchet the Hatchet, the master of withering glares, to which Wheeljack had had the privilege of being bestowed upon several times throughout the several centuries they had been friends.

"Insulting a close friend of mine will not go unpunished, pup," Wheeljack informed calmly, subtly shifting his stance for a more intimidating one. "I may not be Ironhide but I can still teach you a lesson, if you dare to fail to heed my warning."

_::What the frag is wrong with these geezers?!::_ Sunstreaker cried indignantly to Sideswipe, his frustration reaching a whole new level at being challenged by yet _another _stubborn old dragon with no sense of self-preservation at all.

_::Don't ask me, must be something in the energon::_Sideswipe answered, equally unnerved by the way the white and grey dragon held himself, relaxed but still coming across as a dangerous and seasoned fighter. ::We have more to worry about than him, though!::

Wheeljack, who had keenly watched the two brothers, released a hiss of air as he went rigid. "You're twins, aren't you?" he asked and received two glowers and miniscule nods of affirmation. "Primus have mercy on us!" Wheeljack groaned, dragging a grey paw across his faceplates, ignoring the bewildered expressions he got from his sudden outburst.

"I checked Ratchet's cave early in the morning and found it empty so I thought he might be with you two but it seems I was wrong," the white and grey dragon said swiftly, sending a pointed look at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "I can only guess his reasoning for leaving the mountain."

"He's in heat," Sunstreaker admitted grudgingly, and Sideswipe's optics flashed at the information.

He and Sideswipe had thought the teasing scent of half-activated mating protocols would drive them crazy before they could challenge the healer but oh, how they had been _wrong_. The sinfully alluring smell Sunstreaker had woken up, had made his chassis warm instantly and spike harden inside its sheath, arousing Sunstreaker faster than anything in his whole life. It had been a battle between of recharge bleary processor and the possessive instincts that had stopped the yellow dragon from simply grabbing the source of that smell and claiming it as his own.

So when Sunstreaker had finally onlined his optics and seen nothing but an empty space with only whiffs of Ratchet in full heat, he had panicked. Calling desperately for Sideswipe through their bond, Sunstreaker had rushed out, following the scent trail, only to despair when it was mixed with the cacophony of smells outside the cave.

That was when he had run into Wheeljack. Literally.

The clan elder in question groaned, a tired and fed up sound, and his tail flashed with moody shades of blue and dark, dark purple. "Sometimes I wonder should I just beat his aft just to get some sense into him. I mean, why not? It works for Ratchet so why not the other way around?" Wheeljack muttered, earning warning growls from the twins, who were getting more and more high-strung as they stood surrounded by the fading traces of their heat-plagued mate-to-be.

Glaring sharply, the older dragon snarled back. "I might know where he is, so shut up and listen well, because I will only say this once."

**TBC...**

* * *

I admit that I don't give that much info, how domination fights and heat actually work, so hopefully this will clear some things.

Originally domination fights were meant to initiate, when a carrier was in heat. By challenging a carrier into the domination fight, the sire can show his/her strenght, agility and other good qualities he/she can give to the clutch. This indicates that heats were more regular in the past, which is right.

Dragonformers didn't always have problems with breeding - Constructicons are all from same clutch and they are from one of the two last known clutches with more than two eggs. The other was an Autobot carrier, who had four eggs.

Anyway, because of the unexpected but noticeable drop in fertility, healers from several flocks and larger clans gathered together to discuss, how to ensure the future of their race. This happened eons ago, long before Ironhide or Ratchet or Wheeljack had even been born (Kup might have been, though). After several lunar cycles the healers found out that there were clutches that had been born outside the heat. Digging deeper, the hey came to realize same thing; there was a small peak in fertility every tenth stellar cycle.

Which lead into the nesting season. You may call it evolution or something similar. *shrugs*

Now, domination fight sort of tagged along. Unlike domination fights fought under the heat's effects, domination fights before nesting seasons were not as aggressive. I mean, a careless and unwanted sire could easily be injured but they were less savage. When Hound and Mirage returned, there was barely any wounds that needed to be taken care of. When the carrier is in heat, they will fight back, viciously, if they deem the potential sire unworthy. That's why Ratchet is reluctant to initiate a domination fight with the twins while he's in heat, since he knows what could happen in the worst case scenario. He may have even killed a sire himself, who knows. It could explain, why Ratchet has chosen to stay unmated, since the rest of the Autobots' clan elders have been either sires or carriers in the past.

So as you can see, in my little AU-headcanon dragonformers have lot of problems with breeding. Despite the heat and nesting seasons, there aren't that many clutches and one clutch usually has 1-2 eggs at a time. Femmes aren't better either, since to even bear a dragon femme, one of the creators has to BE a femme or both dragon mech creators has to have the femme coding from their own creators.

And just as I told before, I have one dragonformer, who has carried four eggs (three mechs and one femme). This means he's a rather fertile carrier. But his story is still a WIP. I can reveal that we have met one of his hatchlings as an adult.

Good grief, sorry for all the info. Hopefully it answered some of the questions you might have had.


	4. Claiming The Healer

**Title:** The Most Unexpected Courting  
**Fandom:** AU Dragonformers with mainly G1 colorations but with a twist of Bayverse  
**Pairing/Characters**: RatchetxTwins as the main pairing, loads of other G1 characters and some minor pairings  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 5900, all in all over 30 000  
**Summary/Warnings: **As one of the oldest dragons in his clan, Ratchet has seen almost everything but when he's rescued from an unwanted claiming by a pair of clan-less dragons, he's faced with a whole new problem. Violence, cussing, big robotic dragons mate  
**Disclaimer:**Transformers belong to Hasbro/Takara, the idea of dragonformers belong to various other people, the first ones appearing at least in 2007. I can only claim this plot as mine.  
**AN: **Umm… Hello? ^^ It's been a while. I can honestly say that I never expected my RL to turn into what it became; I've been battling with my thesis pretty much since last September and been having such an emotional roller-coaster because of it ever since. But now things are getting better and my muse is also starting to show signs of life. Also, my beta's RL gave them problems and I wanted them to clear them out in peace, because that's the right thing to do.

A huge thank you for ever so lovely Fuzipenguin for putting up with my grammar. :)

AND ALL THOSE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ, FAVORITED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THAT! THANK YOU!

- Nokkonen

* * *

**PART IV: Claiming The Healer**

Ratchet squirmed and the big, folded wings all but vibrated against his heaving sides as another hot wave swept hit him. The dull but easily dismissed ache, that had been Ratchet's companion for the past lunar cycle, was gone, meaning the healer's frame had finished leeching the energy and material needed to create a clutch. The only thing that was missing was the last element, the transfluid.

Which was the reason why Ratchet's scale plating was all but steaming, releasing a sweet, hypnotic scent that would attract the attentions of every single dragon – unmated or not, mech or femme – within half a joor's travel. While dragon mechs could be harder to fight due to their physical size, dragon femmes were not to be underestimated either. They were more than capable of claiming and mounting a dragon mech; it was how it had been with Ratchet's creators.

But to gain the right to mate with the healer, well, _that_ was another story. Ratchet snarled, angry. His optics turned nearly white as the thought of an unworthy sire claiming him crossed the healer's fogged up processor.

Fragging Skywarp, fragging heat and _fragging Pit-spawned twins!_

It was entirely those two glitchlings fault that Ratchet was suffering like this. If they hadn't been courting Ratchet – following the traditions perfectly, a small part stubbornly reminded the white dragon even through his haze – the mating protocols wouldn't have gone overdrive and Ratchet would have not entered his heat for at least half a lunar cycle. It would have given the healer enough time to prepare himself for the self-inflicted isolation.

But instead of gathering needed energy stocks, Ratchet had been forced to leave he mountain like a thieving egg-eater.

After Ratchet had taken one last glance at Sunstreaker, he had stepped outside of the twins' cave, hastily beating his wings. The moment the healer had gained enough altitude, he had headed north.

The sun had barely reached its zenith, when the white dragon's optics had landed on a narrow opening between the mountains. The crack had been so covered by overgrown crystals and bushes of bronzethorn that it would have been almost impossible to notice unless one knew it was there. Folding his wings, Ratchet had plummeted from the sky and staggered inside.

The narrow path had lead into a tunnel and after stumbling in the darkness for several breems, the healer had entered a valley, no bigger than his cave back in the mountain. It must have been a large cavern in the past before; the surrounding, uneven walls stood steep, almost vertical. Lush crystals that grew on the edges reached towards each other, creating a natural cover that hid the small grotto from prying optics above.

He and Wheeljack had found this little sanctuary centuries ago, when the grey and white dragon had been suffering from his own heat. Back then Wheeljack had been evading the attentions of a rather persistent femme. The stressed out clan elder had snarled at Ratchet to keep quiet about his whereabouts, before confining himself into the grotto.

Ratchet groaned yet again. The scent of lubricant invaded his olfactory sensors, and he could feel it dribble from his barely covered valve. Cringing inwardly, the healer could only guess just how big a mess he was creating. Claws dug into the ground as Ratchet moved his tail, the long appendage coming beneath him to rub his burning interface equipment.

An overload would bring at least some level of relief; Ratchet knew that.

His painfully erect spike slipped out soon after few rubs against his valve rim, and Ratchet reached down and took the hot length into a firm grip, pumping impatiently. It didn't take long before Ratchet reached overload, moaning raggedly as the sweet pleasure traveled in ripples through him. Hot transfluid coated the red talons and the big wings rustled loudly as Ratchet's shuddered from the tip of snout to the end of his two-barbed tail.

Slumping ungracefully on the ground, the white dragon kept shifting restlessly in order to find a better position that would not press anything against the heated interface equipment. Even though self-service was a cheap imitation of what his frame was yearning for, Ratchet felt a bit clearer in his helm.

How long he had been here already? A joor? A whole solar cycle?

To Ratchet it seemed that the battle with the Decepticons, the long groons spent treating Tracks, and the dark cycle with the twins were all events from a distant past. The healer didn't even want to begin to think how long he would have to be stuck in this cave. With no possibility to go hunting and his energy levels already low, Ratchet was going to be famished by the time the heat would be over.

The overload gave Ratchet maybe two groons of peace before his valve throbbed again, the half-hard spike pulsing in synch with it. Cursing, Ratchet shook his helm in irritation, the haze starting to build up once again.

As a healer, he knew these waves would slowly start to come in closer intervals until the mating protocols were primed up to a point, where even one proper interface would get him gravid. It would also mark the midpoint of the heat; after that the protocols would slowly turn inactive until the next heat.

Ratchet cursed breathlessly as another intense flash of heat passed his frame. _Primus, what have I done to deserve this?_ he thought, turning his optics upwards as if the Creator deity could hear the healer's frustration.

"Rrrrraaattccchhheett?"

Startled, Ratchet jumped to his feet and the hiss that left the white dragon's vocalizer, echoes of the angry sound bouncing from the little grotto's walls. The half-folded wings shifted restlessly as Ratchet watched the two large frames slither from the shadowy tunnel, and the healer's heat-hazed protocols reacted strongly to the sight of his suitors, releasing more of the heat scent. While a part of him was delighted at the twins' sudden appearance, another part of Ratchet was prepared to kill both of them, should the twins turn out to be unfit sires.

The presence of the two massive dragons crowded the small grotto, their frames easily blocking the way out. The twins' optics glowed brightly as each breath brought more of Ratchet's thick scent into their olfactory sensors, kindling strong desire deep within them.

Sideswipe, whose vocalizer had mangled the older dragon's designation due to the gut-deep growl that kept coming from him, slowly approached the hissing healer. Sunstreaker reluctantly stayed behind to make sure this time there would be no escape for their elusive mate-to-be.

The red dragon started to strut around, unfolding big wings as much as he could in the small space. The long neck arched proudly as the dark grey dorsal spikes raised and lowered rhythmically in time with Sideswipe's rumbling. The tri-colored scale plating puffed out, showing the sleek frame, and Sideswipe purposely passed through the little patches of sunlight to make sure the healer could see how bright his scales were.

Ratchet's optics raptly followed the display, but his stance remained tense, dorsal spikes flared in a clear warning. The angry hisses quieted, though, and a small purr of appreciation was heard, when Sideswipe spread his black and red wings as wide as possible. The red twin's wingspan _was_ impressive, and the fragile membranes were free of scarring, which was a good sign.

Ratchet crooned, fluttering his own red and white wings invitingly; Sideswipe answered with a pleased rumble and a flick of his tail.

Despite doing his best to flaunt his frame, Sideswipe stayed cautious. The red twin was well aware that just one wrong move could provoke the older dragon into a vicious attack. It was hard, especially when the twin bond burned with lust along the strongest urge to claim, the strongest the two of them had ever experienced.

Watching his brother attempts to charm the wary Ratchet, Sunstreaker physically forced himself to stay put by sinking his claws deep in to the cave floor as his own mating protocols responded to the scent of a carrier in heat. Sunstreaker's optics flashed, and he couldn't stop a ground-shaking rumble, when his olfactory sensors managed to pick out the unmistakable scent of tangy lubricant. His gaze narrowed in on the glistening streaks of the insides of Ratchet's thighs, growling louder as Ratchet shifted and Sunstreaker was able catch a sight of the lubricant covered interface equipment.

A loud trill caught the yellow dragon's webbed audios, and Sunstreaker's gaze moved to meet the healer's. Ratchet was frowning but then the frown melted into a knowing smirk. The yellow dragon watched, hypnotized, as the red and white wings fluttered teasingly while the white tail sensuously dipped between his own gleaming thighs. Sunstreaker's vocalizer glitched mid-growl at the sight and the static-filled sound made Ratchet chuckle.

It was the bright mischief in Ratchet's optics that made Sunstreaker forget his arousal long enough to vow in his spark it wasn't going to be the last time he and Sideswipe would see their mate-to-be grinning like that.

Smirking, Sunstreaker cleared his vocalizer to answer the trill with a croon of his own. The yellow twin stepped away from the mouth of the tunnel, intending to get closer to the approachable healer.

Ratchet's optics flashed, triumphant.

Sideswipe saw the glint and the twist of lip plates before his brother. His dorsal spikes flared in panic, mentally screaming _::stop-mate-escape!::_ through the twin bond even as he jumped to tackle the healer.

The older dragon snarled loudly, spewing a large fireball and forcing the twins dodge, leaving a clear path to the tunnel. Ratchet was gone in a flash of barbed white tail, and the twins scrambled after him with loud roars that made the crystals fracture and shook the very mountain itself.

They shot out of the cave, all three instantly in the air.

Ratchet beat his wings furiously, the warm thermal winds carrying him higher and higher, until the mountains had shrunk and the crystal forest glittered far below. Then, without a warning he twisted, and plunged towards the trailing brothers. A series of inviting trills and croons poured out of his vocalizer as Ratchet passed the twins so close that his wingtips grazed their scale plating.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a look before they too turned around. Their frustration got replaced by an age-old thrill, when the red and white healer called for them again.

Ratchet felt the energon rush through his fuel lines as his audios heard the twins' loud roars as they chased after him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's demands for a domination fight made his mating protocols respond with a quicksilver attack on the red and yellow brothers, snarling out a challenge.

Sunstreaker felt Sideswipe's side of the bond come alive with excitement and arousal but underneath those feelings was something else. The yellow brother could almost feel the shift in Sideswipe's processor, when the sire protocols activated. And Sunstreaker, the other half of one spark, was also swept up by those same ancient protocols, giving them both the knowledge of what must be done.

The yellow dragon, faster than his brother, closed the distance between him and the white healer first.

Ratchet snarled, twisting his neck in an attempt rip Sunstreaker's throat open but the younger dragon canted his wings in the last moment. The sharp teeth grasped nothing and Sunstreaker's grey belly plating almost grazed the white snout as the yellow brother suddenly moved above the healer. Noticing the shadow looming over him, Ratchet released a warning hiss, trying in vain to shake Sunstreaker off but it was no use. Locked on to his prey, Sunstreaker dropped down and wrapped all six limbs around the red and white chassis.

Ratchet screeched as they began to plummet down from the skies. From the corner of his optic, Ratchet could see Sideswipe following them, the red frame streamlined to gain more speed. Snarling and hissing, Ratchet tried to free himself from the younger dragon's grip, which merely tightened as Sunstreaker growled deeply. The yellow twin's optics glowed victoriously as they approached the ground with alarming speed, knowing that when they reached it, there would be no escape for Ratchet this time.

Sideswipe caught his brother's thoughts, rumbling in appreciation as he tackled the pair midair. The impact sent them careening sideways, providing enough time for the twins to entwine themselves around Ratchet in one colorful jumble of limbs and trapped wings. Keeping the struggling healer firmly between them, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker answered the hissed protests with vibrating purrs. One of them even dared brush a paw between the red thighs, claws skimming dangerously over the heated interface equipment and bringing out a strangled cry of pleasure from Ratchet.

Right before they hit the tops of the crystal forest, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snapped their wings wide open. The sudden slowing of their speed made them grunt as their wing joints protested the extra weight they carried. Despite the pain, they managed slow down the descent. Making sure Ratchet was protected by their frames, the younger dragons maneuvered so that Sunstreaker took the impact while Sideswipe kept a tight hold of the healer.

Like they had expected, as soon as Ratchet felt the solid ground, he immediately started his fight anew, clawing and biting whatever he could reach.

The yellow twin snarled, when red claws painfully scored his scales, and Sideswipe hissed as his hold of the bucking healer started to slip.

_::Hold-mate-now!::_

It wasn't clear, which one of them growled the order; it could have been both of them, their split spark acting like it had never been halved. Nevertheless it was what made Sunstreaker and Sideswipe growl at the same time, the bright optics almost white with the intensity of what they were feeling. Sunstreaker twisted and turned until he was completely free from underneath the older dragon, and Sideswipe used his last remaining strength to pin Ratchet down even as Sunstreaker's jaws clamped down on the healer's neck, right behind his helm.

The effect was instantaneous.

Ratchet, who before that had fought tooth and nail, became utterly limp; the wildly beating wings sagged and the strong tail fell on the ground mid-strike. The bright optics dimmed and the snarls quieted, turning into small, high-pitched warbles as the healer's mating protocols came to a screeching halt.

For a nanoklik the twins couldn't believe it, too stressed to even twitch.

Then, exhilaration started to fill their bond, the intense relief and joy pulsing back and forth between them as reality sank in.

They had won. They _had won_.

Ratchet whined at the vibrations travelling up and down his spine struts as his mates accepted the submission with deep purrs. Sunstreaker's dangerous hold on Ratchet's vulnerable neck eased and a warm, wet glossa licked the white scales and dorsal spikes. Ratchet trilled at the gentle touch, rubbing Sunstreaker's grey cheekplate with Ratchet's white one.

Purring, Sunstreaker twisted his helm to nuzzle Ratchet, his webbed ears shuddering in obvious pleasure.

The tender moment was ruined by a slow, rolling growl from Sideswipe. The red twin shifted, dragging his black hips against the healer's red ones. Ratchet jerked his helm away with a loud gasp, the plating protecting his interface equipment retracting instantly to reveal a dribbling valve. The healer's spike remained sheathed, his protocols now concentrating into mating and impregnation.

Sunstreaker, not appreciating what Sideswipe had done, hissed loudly, dorsal spikes flaring. The hiss, though, turned into a curious growl the moment his olfactory sensors caught the scent coming from between the healer's thighs.

The yellow twin's optics sparkled with interest, and he promptly twisted his neck to inspect the source.

Sideswipe rumbled threateningly at his brother's approach, hunching possessively over the fidgeting healer. _::Mate-mine::_ he growled, the rampant sire protocols narrowing their bond into the most primitive thoughts and feelings. _::Back-off-mine::_

Sunstreaker froze as if Sideswipe had physically struck him. The yellow frame grew taut and the pale grey faceplates twisted into a dangerous grimace. _::Mine-mate-mine-back-off::_ he snarled back, the big wings spreading wide open and the scales puffing out.

The intimidation didn't work. It only made Sideswipe more irritated, pinning the confused healer harder against the ground. The angry hisses and growls started to grow louder with each passing nanoklik and the twins' optics started to bleed into pale purple as their aggression were fed by the sire protocols.

Ratchet, caught in the middle, winced as he was pressed almost painfully against the tingrass. Why his mates were fighting with each other and not sealing their well-earned claim? Was it something he had done? Did they not find him good enough, just like the healer had been afraid of?

Anxious, Ratchet warbled, questioningly, hoping to gain the twins' attention.

The light sound was caught by sharp audios, and the newly engaged sire protocols immediately demanded both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to calm down their distraught nestmate. Forcing aside their need to establish rank between them, the red and yellow dragons quickly started to soothe Ratchet. Crooning comfortingly, rubbing their scent all over the red and white scales, using their actions to tell the healer that he was still desired by them.

Sideswipe growled, and he nipped Sunstreaker's left ear, when the yellow twin's snout moved across Ratchet's white sides and towards the red hips. The short hiss following the bite clearly informed that his brother's did not have the right to touch their mate yet. Sunstreaker's optics narrowed even as the yellow dragon lowered his wings and frame just enough to show that _this time_ he would submit to Sideswipe.

Growling in approval, Sideswipe turned his attention back to the hot frame underneath him, nuzzling the white withers and giving playful licks to the grey dorsal spikes. Ratchet trilled louder, the long white neck arching in pleasure as the red dragon raked his claws against the healer's scales. The blue optics clouded with need as the healer's calls turned more desperate. The heat was wreaking havoc inside Ratchet's chassis, the burn verging on painful. Sideswipe, hearing the little whimpers of pain, purred gently as he coaxed the red and white frame to stand so that Ratchet's back legs were spread wide open to accommodate him. Making sure he kept pleasuring his mate with one paw, Sideswipe growled, pleased, as the white tail quickly moved aside to reveal the leaking valve. His own interface equipment had primed itself the very moment the red dragon had gained the right to mate first, the thick spike hard and slick with transfluid.

Sunstreaker slumped down with a heavy _thud!_, the burning optics glued on the pair. Ears twitching restlessly from Ratchet's cries, Sunstreaker watched, frustrated but intrigued, as Sideswipe's spike sank into Ratchet.

Sideswipe's triumphant roar scared whatever wildlife had been brave enough to stay in the near vicinity, easily drowning out Ratchet's lighter cries.

The combination of pleasure and pain overwhelmed the older dragon's and only Sideswipe's weight kept Ratchet from shaking the red dragon off. Red claws dug into the soil and more desperate sounds tumbled from Ratchet's vocalizer; piercing trills mixed with ragged moans and urgent growls, begging the dragon mech mounting him to _claim_ Ratchet.

Sideswipe, encouraged by the sounds of his new mate, carried out the white dragon's wish with earnest. Purring, he pulled his spike out and thrust hard back in, the sire protocols urging the red dragon to fill his mate's gestation chamber with his transfluid. The level of intensity Sideswipe felt in spark was nowhere near any other time he had mated as he came to realize that this strong and beautiful dragon mech – _Ratchet_, Sideswipe's mind purred lovingly – was going to be his, his, _his_ nestmate.

The red dragon could feel the exact same deep possessiveness from Sunstreaker's end of the bond; his twin's growing lust and thinning patience only fueling Sideswipe's own.

Moaning, the white dragon coiled his tail around Sideswipe's, trying to ensure the other would not pull out as Ratchet tried to move his hips to gain just a bit more friction, but it was near impossible with the upper part of his chassis firmly trapped against the ground. Ratchet could only groan, optics feverish as they blindly stared at the skies before spotting the bright yellow on his right.

The open desire in Sunstreaker's optics and the musky scent of an aroused sire invaded the healer's olfactory sensors, making Ratchet keen . Sunstreaker heard the whine, if the dark, promising grin was to be believed. The waiting brother was going to make Ratchet suffer in pleasure, when it was Sunstreaker's turn to stake the claim. Ratchet could see it in the dark, dark blue optics.

Unexpectedly Ratchet tensed and a strangled cry was ripped out of his vocalizer. The healer's valve clamped down onto Sideswipe's spike as one of the most intense overloads Ratchet had ever experienced took him over.

The sight and feel of his mate in the midst of an overload was too much for Sideswipe. Baring his teeth, Sideswipe clamped down into the arching, white neck just as his spike released the transfluid. With a groan, Sideswipe sagged against Ratchet's back, spent but sated. The sire protocols had settled for now but the red dragon had no time to rest. He had to get Ratchet to somewhere secure, the protocols whispered, find a cave to hide his mate from others.

_::Ours-mine-mine-mine::_ Sunstreaker chose the moment to batter his twin's processor with barely restrained lust and possessiveness. The strong yellow frame was coiled tightly and his optics burned as they stared down at the breathless Ratchet, the older dragon stirring a little at the low growl Sunstreaker released.

_::Mate-ours::_ Sideswipe crooned back and nuzzled lovingly the dark grey horns.

With a little hum of regret, Sideswipe pulled out, earning an irritated whine from Ratchet. Giving one last nuzzle to his new nestmate, Sideswipe stepped away.

Ratchet was confused, expressing it with an annoyed hiss. One overload had barely quenched the need, so why the frag his mate didn't do his duty as a proper sire?

The white dragon struggled to get onto his feet, ready to demand an explanation, when a deep, warning rumble reached his audios. Ratchet whipped his helm around and saw the yellow dragon mech stalking purposely towards him.

Oh.

Wasting no time, Sunstreaker closed the distance between them and guided the white dragon down again. Despite his growling and thinly stretched patience, Sunstreaker was gentle, more so than his brother had been. The fierce sounds changed into low, sensual purrs as the yellow twin made sure to rub his scent on every possible part on the red and white scale plating and especially on the healer's interface equipment. He even went as far as to nudge teasingly the underside of Ratchet's quivering spike with the tip of his snout, carefully blowing hot air against the sensor rich plating.

Sunstreaker chuckled at the loud squeak that came from the startled healer.

The yelp quickly turned into an impatient snarl, though. With a flash of sharp teeth, Ratchet bit the closest thing he could reach, which happened to be Sunstreaker's tail. The bite wasn't hard enough to pierce the scale plating but Ratchet used enough pressure to get his point across.

Not expecting the sting, the yellow dragon hissed, dorsal spikes flaring sharply. As retribution, Sunstreaker swiftly mounted the older dragon, asserting his dominance over the healer with a bite of his own on the back of the white neck.

Ratchet relaxed, showing his submission but a part of him was thrilled. Changing his tactics, the healer started to croon invitingly, spreading his back legs just enough for their interface equipment to rub against each other. The pleasure that came from the contact made them both shiver, and Sunstreaker caught a hint of mirth from Sideswipe, the red twin amused by their mate's deviousness.

Sunstreaker shared Sideswipe's amusement, a flash of sharp teeth, before he unceremoniously sheathed himself deep into the older dragon. Ratchet keened, the healer's frame tensing underneath Sunstreaker's as the tight valve tried to accommodate the stretch.

It was what made the younger dragon's patience snap. Sunstreaker all but pulled out completely only to slam right back in, wings spread wide open as he declared his claim over the healer with a loud roar.

Ratchet, blinded by pleasure, offered his arched neck to hissecondmate. Sunstreaker rumbled, pleased by the older dragon's submission. The low sound vibrated from the yellow chassis down onto the white one, eliciting a delighted trill from the healer. The red and white wings trembled in pleasure as Sunstreaker gently nipped the back of his neck, and just like with Sideswipe earlier, Ratchet twined his and Sunstreaker's tails together.

A sound, almost like a breathless chuckle was Sunstreaker's first reaction to have his tail held possessively by Ratchet's. "Mine," Sunstreaker hummed, nuzzling a white cheek plate, "my mmmmmaaatte."

Purring encouragingly, Ratchet licked the grey snout which unbeknownst to the white dragon made Sunstreaker's spark sing in joy.

It had been a lifetime since somebody other than Sideswipe had touched the yellow dragon with no ulterior motive; that joy cut through the sire protocol dominated mind. Crooning, Sunstreaker raked his claws across one white side, the dangerous talons skimming teasingly over the heated scales; determined to bring more pleasure to Ratchet than just fulfill the heat's demands. He slowed down, making sure to drag his spike moved across the every single node in the healer's valve in leisured thrusts as he drove Ratchet into another overload.

As the pleasure took over the white dragon, he was half-aware that Sunstreaker had not stopped moving. The hardness stretched Ratchet's pulsing valve in the most delicious ways before the yellow dragon roared, releasing his transfluid deep inside the healer.

Worn out but blissfully free from the heat's demands, Ratchet slumped heavily against the ground, optics offline. The weight across his back was uncomfortable, but the healer was too sated to really complain about it. Especially when Sunstreaker kept nuzzling him, the deep purrs soothing to the healer's audios. Ratchet groaned, when the yellow dragon slipped out, and he felt the valve's protective plating seal the transfluid inside. There it continued to slowly trickle towards his gestation chamber, an odd feeling, and Ratchet wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to it.

His attention was stolen by Sideswipe as the red dragon joined them, rubbing his helm against Ratchet's.

"Mate," Sideswipe purred, the simple word heavy with such myriad emotions but Ratchet could only recognize happiness as one of them.

"Ours," crooned the equally pleased Sunstreaker, carefully sliding off the older dragon and settling next to him.

Ratchet sighed, rubbing tiredly the twins. "Yours," he agreed, humming.

It was hard not to smile as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's faceplates brightened. Their optics showed a combination of warmth and smugness, a characteristic the healer had come to known as the second nature to brothers.

"Mine?" Ratchet asked with a low purr, blue optics questioning as they looked at the two brothers.

"Yours," Sunstreaker rumbled gravely and there was a dark undercurrent in his voice, heavy with possessiveness.

"Yours," Sideswipe agreed eagerly, the wide grin a complete opposite to his brother's sternness.

The twins allowed the healer gather his strength but being out in the open was making them restless. Ratchet was _their_ nestmate, but the scent of heat clung into the red and white scales, now mixed with the unmistakable smell of mating. It was like a beacon to anyone with proper olfactory sensors, a beacon that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did not want anyone else to find.

When Ratchet was finally ready to move again, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pushed and nudged the older dragon until the healer took wing. Not wanting their precious mate to be anywhere near other dragons, the twins made sure the healer's frame was firmly between theirs. They even as far as to occasionally swoop in, talons touching some part of Ratchet before continuing to circle around the healer.

The older dragon grumbled under his breath at this but it lacked the usual fire, the carrier protocols all but preening at his new nestmates protectiveness as they steered him towards and into the little grotto Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had originally found the healer in.

The air inside the cavern was still thick with the scent of heat, and the trio's protocols reacted immediately to the stimulation.

Ratchet didn't fight back, when Sunstreaker mounted him, even urging him. Their coupling was more frenzied this time, the need to satisfy the protocols more urgent than the will to indulge. Sunstreaker came with a loud roar and transfluid flooded the healer's passage, pushing the keening Ratchet into overload.

Sideswipe growled impatiently from where he waited, wings shivering, as he felt the echoes of Sunstreaker's overload over their bond. The red brother clambered on top of Ratchet as soon as Sunstreaker moved away, so fast that Ratchet's sensors didn't even fully register the yellow twin's withdrawal before he was once again stretched open. Grunting, Sideswipe thrust hard into the white dragon, black hips moving frantically as he chased after his own release as well as Ratchet's second one. Clamping his jaws around the white neck, the red dragon's growl of pleasure vibrated all over the frame underneath him, sending them both over the edge.

Groaning, Sideswipe felt like he was going to melt right into the very spot, the intensity of both his own and the resonances of his Sunstreaker's overloads having effectively drained all his energy. He pulled away from Ratchet, who then proceeded to scare the living Pit out of both of the twins by collapsing heavily on the ground.

"Ratchet!" Sideswipe called, panicked, as he and Sunstreaker scrambled to check on their mate, both of them whining loudly and butting Ratchet's helm and chassis with their snouts.

Relief flooded their bond, when the crystal blue optics onlined, dim and slightly unfocused.

"No more," Ratchet pleaded in exhaustion as his chassis slowly cooled down. "Primus, I can't – just – no more."

"Yes, whatever you say, Ratchet, no more, not until you have rested," Sideswipe babbled. He was still quite spooked as he lay down next to Ratchet, reaching to caress the white withers in order to calm himself.

Sunstreaker stayed quiet, but he was not unaffected either. Silently, the yellow dragon took the place on the other side of the drooping Ratchet, snaking his long neck underneath the healer's, so that Ratchet could rest his helm more comfortably.

Aware of his younger mates' fretfulness, Ratchet unfolded his wings to drape one over each twin. "Oh calm down, you glitches," he huffed grouchily. "I've never heard anyone offline from mating. I'm just a little tired, that's all. Nothing a good recharge and refueling won't cure."

"Never had a mate before," Sunstreaker reminded Ratchet but felt more ease with the familiar crabbiness they had learned to associate with the old healer.

Whatever Ratchet was about to say, it got interrupted by a massive yawn. Instead, he reached out with his claws to scratch one of Sunstreaker's grey cheeks. "I know," he murmured back, smiling slightly at the purr he received.

Sideswipe chose that moment to hum thoughtfully, causing both Ratchet and Sunstreaker to twist their necks around to look at the mischievously grinning dragon. "Perhaps it's old age catching up? I mean, you'd not be so worn after, what? Five overloads?"

Sunstreaker snorted while Ratchet's gaze narrowed dangerously. Faster than the red dragon could react, the healer's tail swatted Sideswipe squarely in the back of his helm. Hissing curses through their bond at the smirking Sunstreaker through their bond, Sideswipe donned his best pout as he turned towards the scowling Ratchet.

"You would need a lot more than five overloads to tire me, _pup_," Ratchet said, the frown changing into a smirk and the sultry tone making the twins perk up.

"Is that a challenge?" Sunstreaker rumbled with a wide grin, the familiar words making Ratchet laugh loudly.

Leaning closer so that the tips of their snouts almost touched, the white dragon flicked his tongue playfully over the sensitive, grey plating. "Perhaps," he purred back, grinning at the needy whine that escaped from the yellow brother's vocalizer. Ratchet then turned to look at Sideswipe, who shuddered even as the blue optics brightened with interest. "But now is not the right moment to test your… _endurance_."

Ratchet chuckled at the disappointed look that crossed on Sideswipe's faceplates. "In case you haven't forgotten, I didn't get to refuel last solar cycle and have spent most of this one doing some _enthusiastic_ activity, which means one of you has to go hunting soon."

Sideswipe pouted again, burying his helm underneath in the folds of Ratchet's left wing. "Don't want to leave you, not when we finally have you as our mate," he muttered, and Sunstreaker shared the same opinion, if the disgruntled looks the yellow twin was giving to the cave floor were any indication.

Ratchet sighed, realizing they had a lot of work to do to make this nesting truly work.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," Ratchet called gently but sternly, waiting until they both looked at the white healer again. He looked at them one at a time, expression serious.

"You won the right to be my nestmates just as the traditions require, which means I cannot be claimed by another sire for a stellar cycle," Ratchet stated formally, before a small smile quirked his lip plates as he continued. "You two are a pair of exceptional dragons, one of the rarest, and to be your nestmate honors me more than you can imagine. You may have laid the claim as the sires of this clutch but _you_ are _my_ mates just as I'm yours."

A delighted purring had started long before Ratchet's little declaration was over, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker became positively overjoyed as the healer praised their worth as mates and the possibility of sharing the nest in the future.

And they were not ashamed to show it.

Despite Ratchet's earlier words, he _did_ offline, when the twins drove the white dragon into the brink of madness with teasing caresses, until Ratchet overloaded with an almost painful sounding howl.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ignored their own need for release – this time – as they curled protectively around Ratchet. They'd argue later who was going to go hunt and who was going to stay. It would most likely turn a physical fight but for now the red and yellow dragons were comfortable where they were, watching their healer, their mate recharge in peace while their sparkbond pulsed with warmth and possessiveness.

And who knows, maybe one solar cycle there would be third spark pulse in the bond; a stubborn and cunning spark that had ensnared the brothers from the very moment they had seen the frame carrying it, wounded and covered with energon but still full of fire and determination not to give up even against the odds.

Ratchet grunted slightly in his recharge, the large wings trembling slightly as the red and white chassis twisted and burrowed closer to them before settling again with a contented sigh. The red twin flashed a bright smile at the yellow one, who answered to it with a rare smile of his own.

Yes, that was something Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hoped to see one solar cycle.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Well then. Here it was. I do apologize for it taking this long, but my thesis turned out to be a demon from hell and ended up eating all my time.

I also admit being rather nervous at posting this chapter, because of the mating part. It _had_ to happen in dragon form, because the twins and Ratchet aren't close enough to show their mech forms to each other. Not yet. What happens now? Will the mating succeed? What will come of Ratchet's role as the clan's healer and how the twins fill fit into Autobots? Well… I've scribbled down an idea for sequel and been planning to write a story for Red Alert & Inferno but we will see.

But I welcome any ideas aor opinions, if you have some. Hopefully I'll see some of you soon again. :)


End file.
